Kill to Kill
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing: Asano X Karma. {Future AU} Setelah lulus dari SMA, Karma menjadi seorang pembunuh yang cukup terkenal. Suatu hari dia mendapat pekerjaan dari seorang CEO perusahaan besar, untuk membunuh seseorang— Asano Gakushu. Author baru masuk fandom ini. Salam kenal!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Kill to Kill

 **Pairing** : Asano X Karma

 **Note** : **Future-AU**

 **Summary** : Setelah lulus dari SMA, Karma menjadi seorang pembunuh yang cukup terkenal. Suatu hari dia mendapat pekerjaan dari seorang CEO perusahaan besar, untuk membunuh seseorang— Asano Gakushu.

OXO

Akabane Karma, seorang lelaki yang telah memasuki dunia pembunuhan secara _resmi_. Memang 'seorang' temannya pernah mengaku mereka adalah pembunuh dengan tergetnya Koro-sensei. Tapi kenyataannya mereka—anak kelas 3-E— sama sekali tidak memasukinya.

Mana ada yang namanya membunuh, tapi tanpa merengut nyawa targetnya?.

Bayi berpakaian mafia di fandom sebelah bisa menghejar mereka habis-habisan, jika mengetahuinya. Tapi fandom sebelah rasanya punya prinsip sama, tapi 'hampir' tak kentara.

Selama setahun bersama makhluk aneh berbentuk gurita, dia berlatih menjadi 'pembunuh' bersama anak kelas 3-E yang lain. Setelah lulus, mereka ber-30 (termasuk Bitch-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei) sama sekali tidak bisa membunuh makluk tersebut, dan anehnya gurita kuning tidak melakukan apa yang dijanjikannya, malah menghilang dan tak ditemukan sampai 10 tahun kedepan. Koro-sansei hilang seolah di telan bumi.

Berkat kelas 3-E, kelas End yang diberi misi pembunuhah. Akabane Karma dibuatnya tertarik dalam dunia pembunuhan, sejak awal dia takjub dengan bakat sahabatnya—Nagisa Shiota— yang entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini. Mereka berdua hilang kontak selama 5 tahun terakhir.

Karma meniti karirnya berlahan namun pasti, seperti pembunuh profesional. Dia merahasiakan identitas, dan orang mulai mengenalnya sebagai 'iblis merah'. Sementara sebagai 'Akabane Karma' dia menjadi bartender di sebuah bar kecil di pingiran kota Tokyo.

Saat ini sang bartender berambut merah sedang duduk bersama dengan pelangannya, ketimbang meracik alkohol di balik meja. Pria berambut merah itu di kelilingi pelanggan wanita macam gigolo saja, berkali-kali manajer mengomeli Karma untuk tidak meninggalkan pekerjaan utamanya, jika dia lebih tertarik dengan wanita lebih baik dia bekerja sebagai Host di toko sebelah.

Menjadi Host memang manarik, tapi menjadi Bartender lebih cocok dengan imagenya. Itu yang selalu dikatakan Karma untuk membantah Manajernya, dan pria separuh baya setengah botak itu sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya, semenjak Karma adalah daya tarik dari Bar miliknya itu.

Di dunia ini belum ada yang mengetahui jika Akabane Karma dan 'Iblis merah' adalah orang yang sama. Si iblis merah menyebarkan jika ada orang yang ingin menyewanya, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghubunginya adalah Bartender Akabane Karma.

Maka karna itu satu atau dua surat yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya yang lain selalu datang pada Karma. Seperti misalnya hari ini—

Baru saja Karma kembali ke tempatnya, sepucuk surat sudah berada di sela-sela rak botol-botol minuman. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi dia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan perubahan, bahkan ketika seorang teman kerjanya menanyakan surat itu, dia masih tersenyum dan menjawab "Ini ajakan kencan"

Semuanya percaya jika Karma berganti perempuan seperti dia menganti jus stroberi kotakannya. Kenyataannya Karma tidak pernah berjalan maupun bersama wanita selain di dalam pekerjaannya; entah pekerjaannya sebagai Karma atau 'iblis merah'.

...

Karma datang ke tempat perjanjian. Ini bukan tempat pertemuan yang seperti biasanya. Pria bersurai merah itu berada di depan mini market 24-jam, menunggu sambil duduk diatas pagar jalanan. Iris lapis emasnya meniti setiap pejalan kaki yang melintas di hadapannya, dan hasilnya nihil.

Dia mulai berpikir jika surat sebelumnya itu lelucon dan berniat pulang ke rumah sebelum pagi datang dan menyinari Tokyo. Sebelum dia sempat turun dari pagar besi, seseorang memanggil namanya.

Pria bersurai biru tersenyum padanya. Karma sama sekali tidak mengenalnya sebelum melihat papan nama yang berada di setelah jas kerja pria tersebut. Nagisa Shiota, nama itulah yang memancing ingatannya terhadap identitas lelaki tersebut.

"Nagisa?"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau datang atas surat yang di berikan CEO kami?"

Akabane membeku, apakah klien-nya kali ini adalah Nagisa?

Bukan itu yang ditakutkannya, melainkan identitas 'iblis merah'nya. Dia tidak akan mengijinkan seorangpun mengatahui identitasnyanya, terutama adalah mantan teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk apa dia memintamu kemari, tapi pastinya berhubungan dengan perempuan bukan?. Kupikir setelah Koro-sensei menghilang aku tidak akan berurusan dengan orang mesum lagi, eh ternyata atasanku juga salah satunya," Nagisa melanjutkan sambil mengosok tengkuknya "Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau mau Karma"

Karma yang sebelumnya diam dalam panik, sekarang mulai mengerti. Nagisa hanyalah pion untuk mengatakan apa maksud sebenarnya dari klien. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapat pekerjaan dari orang ruet yang tidak ingin ketahuan kalau dia memakai jasa pembunuh.

"...Tidak apa-apa aku sering mendapat pekerjaan 'tambahan' seperti ini," balas Karma "Jadi apa yang dikatakan atasanmu itu huh?"

"Dia hanya memberiku ini," Nagisa menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih "Enak sekali punya seketaris huh. Bisa menyuruh seenaknya apalagi untuk urusan pribadi seperti ini," keluhnya

Karma menunduk, menerima amplop tersebut. Keluhan Nagisa benar-benar terdengar seperti pekerja kantoran biasa, atau lebih tepatnya seketaris.

Kepalanya masih menunduk, namun kedua manik emas miliknya menghadap ke atas, melihat wajah _Girly_ temannya itu "Apa kau benar-benar percaya jika amplop ini berisi foto-foto wanita?," tanyanya tiba-tiba "Apa kau yakin aku hanya Bartender Nagisa-kun?"

Manik biru cerah yang biasanya polos dan manis itu, sekarang mengelap. Ada pepatah mengatakan; 'semakin kau dewasa, kau akan berubah seiring waktu'. Pepatah tersebut juga berlaku untuk Nagisa.

"Hmm..Entahlah?," jawab Nagisa santai seraya menyugingkan senyuman kecil "Tapi aku paling tahu kalau kau tipe orang yang tidak suka masalahmu diikut campuri, Karma-kun," lanjutnya lalu senyuman itu berubah manis seperti di jaman mereka SMP dulu.

" _Maa_.. _ne_ "

Karma mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu turun dari pagar besi yang di dudukinya. "Aku akan membuat atasanmu itu senang" ujarnya seraya memutar tubuhnya dan membelakangi teman lamanya "Dengan 'wanita' yang ada di amplop ini," lanjutnya lalu berjalan dan pergi.

OXO

Meskipun di bilang 'kumpulan foto wanita'kebenarannya malah berbanding terbalik. Pertama; amplop ini hanya menyimpan **selembar** foto, dan Kedua; targetnya **bukan** seorang wanita.

Seorang pria berambut jingga, yang memiliki wajah 'lumayan' mirip dengannya, tergambar jelas di selembar foto yang di gengamnya. Di lembaran selenjutnya terdapat penjelasan mengenai target secara rinci, sekaligus memberitahu si iblis merah jika dia bisa membunuh siapapun yang menganggunya untuk 'mengenai' target.

"Asano Gakushu"

Nama itu lepas dari bibir mungil Karma. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat, sekitar 6 sampai 10 tahun yang lalu?. Memang dia siswa tercerdas di kelas 3-E tapi terkadang sifat cueknya itu membuatnya lupa pada seseorang. Terlebih lagi, ingatannya sempat pernah rusak karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, ketika pertama kali dia memasuki kelas dua di SMA.

"Tapi sunguhan. Aku pernah mendengar dan melihat orang di suatu tempat, tapi yang pastinya dia bukan anak kelas 3-E"

Karma mulai bergumam sendirian. Merasa lelah dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna hitam.

Dia berada di apartemennya yang kecil dan sederhana, sekaligus berantakan.

Tempatnya kecil, disini hanya terdapat satu kamar mandi, toilet, dan kamar tidur. Ruang tengahnya yang tak terlalu besar di penuhi berbagai macam buku, selama bertahun-tahun dia tidak bisa menghilangkan hobi—tidur ditutup dengan buku terbuka di wajahnya— membacanya.

Baiklah, memang dia 'agak' benci belajar di masa lalu. Tapi membaca komik dan beberapa literatur juga tidak menyakitkan bukan!?

Dia tidak memiliki rak dan buku-buku yang melimpah ruah itu berserakan di lantai dan sebagian berada di dalam kerdus. Hanya sofa panjang berwarna hitam dan sebuah Televisi saja yang merupakan benda lain selain buku di ruangan tersebut.

"Hmm..."

Karma mengangkat foto itu tinggi agar bisa dilihatnya sambil berbaring. Pria yang 'agak' mirip dengannya, lumayan ganteng ya?-Tunggu apa yang dia pikirkan!? Itu targetnya! Kenapa dia mengagumi targetnya?!.

"Dia hanya kepala sekolah, apa untungnya seorang CEO membunuh kepala sekolah?"

Terlebih lagi seorang kepala sekolah Kunigaoka.

Memiringkan kepalanya Karma bergumam lagi "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seorang pro sepertiku harus mengerjakannya huh"

Ah, dia ingat sekarang—lebih tepatnya untuk diingatkan penjelasan dari lembaran tersebut—.Asano Gakushu anak dari kepala sekolah menyebalkan yang memiliki ide brilian untuk membuat sistem kelas End, yang sangat ditakuti murid lain. Dan sekarang mantan ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu mengantikan ayahnya yang licik itu.

"Tapi tetap saja...Apa gunanya membunuh orang menyebalkan itu? mau membuat Kunigaoka heboh?"

 _Orang menyebalkan ini, adalah targetku._

 _Sebelumnya Koro-sensei lalu orang ini. Kenapa untuk membunuh orang menyebalkan rasanya, menyakitkan sekali?_

 _Apa yang kukatakan? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan target selain Koro-sensei. Dan setiap target berhasil kubunuh dengan sukses, kurasa hanya Koro-sensei saja yang mustahil dibunuh..._

"Tapi...Untuk Asano ini...Apa aku akan berhasil membunuhnya?"

 **To be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Hi! salam kenal akhirnya saya menampakan diri dengan cerita Gaje disini.

Maaf kalau ada Typo mau bagaimana lagi, cerita ini di bangun super cepat sih. Dari pertama jatuh cinta pada Karma lalu cari pair yang cocok di fandom ini, ketemu deh Asano dan Karma. Itu mah kemarin, lihat animenya di bagian S-2nya aja belum selesai masih di tengah-tengah. /masih pengistirahatan mata/ soalnya yang S-1 saya habiskan satu malam.

Jadi ceritanya, kemarin itu masih habisin setengah anime S2 nya, lalu observasi deh dan menemukan beberapa fic kawai.

Maa... yang penting salam kenal : )

Semoga saya bisa menambah asupan para _Shipper_ pairing ini

 **Thank you for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah ruangan putih yang besar, dengan penghuninya yang sedang menghadap jendela besar yang terbuka.

Angin meniup surainya yang berwarna jingga, warna yang sama dengan warna langit beberapa jam yang lalu. Lamunan pria itu terbuyarkan dengan suara lelaki yang familiar. Tanpa menoleh dia bertanya pada tamunya "Apa keperluanmu?," nadanya terdengar dingin sekali.

Pria yang baru saja datang tidak bisa melihat sosok pemilik ruangan, namun pencahayaan minim tidak membuatnya lupa siapa yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

"Asano-san ada sebuah surat untukmu"

Lelaki bermarga Asano tidak membalas apapun, tanpa banyak bicara pria si pengantar surat meletakan kirimannya di atas meja kepala sekolah.

Tidak lama kemudian suara pintu tertutup dan sepinya suasana kembali lagi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Asano menoleh ke arah mejanya. Surat bertuliskan nama Isogai Yuuma sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Menyipitkan matanya dia bertanya "Mau apa dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 02:**

Bangunan utama Kunigigaoka tetap megah seperti yang diingat oleh alumninya.

Akabane Karma, saat ini sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah dengan pakaian kasualnya. Pria itu memakai kemeja hitam dengan jeans biru yang panjang, kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu olahraga berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam, menginjak lapangan depan sekolah megah tersebut.

Banyak murid perempuan memandanginya, bertanya-tanya 'ada urusan apa pria secakep dia berada di sini?' dengan volume berbisik-bisik.

Karma mengabaikannya, tujuannya kemari hanya untuk memeriksa targetnya. Situasi yang menguntungkan semenjak dia adalah almuni, meskipun dia berada di kelas buangan.

Dengan santai dia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, beberapa guru yang menegurnya di abaikannya sampai membuat kehebohan. Dia adalah Akabane Karma, mantan preman di sekolah ini. Tentu saja untuk memanggil kepala sekolah hanya ada cara seperti ini, Akabane Karma akan membuat kepala sekolah saat ini bernostalgia.

Salah seorang guru mengingatnya dan memanggil namanya dengan membentak. Pria berambut putih—warna hitam yang terkabur dihisap usia— itu mengancamnya akan memanggilkan keamanan untuknya jika detik itu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang alasannya kemari, atau tidak segera pergi dari tempat berkedok sekolah ini.

 _Tapi pilihan pertama akan mempermudahku_

"Asano Gakushu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya" katanya yang sedari tadi bungkam.

" **Aku disini"**

Mengejutkan. Targetnya sendiri mendatanginya, kelihatannya si ketua dewan muda itu datang atas dasar keinginannya sendiri setelah mendengar ribut-ribut di sekitar kelas.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu dariku, Akabane Karma?"

Cukup beberapa detik Karma menunjukan rasa keterkejutannya sebelum dia kembali ke wajahnya yang meremehkan itu.

"Kau mengingatku"

Aneh, si sombong berambut jingga itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya yang dingin itu berubah menjadi enggan, namun di saat bersamaan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian Asano Gakushu kembali normal "Aku hafal semua anak-anak sengangkatanku. Jangan remehkan kelas A, sampah dari kelas End," balasnya tidak lupa dengan olokan yang biasa dipakai dimasa lalu.

"Hmm...Sayangnya 'sampah' ini berkali-kali mengalahkanmu di ujian Matematika"

Karma balik mengolok, bahkan lebih tajam karena mereka berdua saat ini sedang dikelilingi oleh para murid. Para murid yang mengelilingi tempat kejadian mulai berbisik-bisik lalu melihat Asano dengan tatapan curiga. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kepala sekolah mereka sekarang ternyata dulunya kalah dengan anak buangan macam Karma? Entah para murid generasi sekarang ini percaya atau tidak, tapi kenyataannya memang demikian.

Asano Gakushu, seharusnya malu berat sekarang. Biasanya rasa malunya itu hanya akan digantikan amarah, lalu menatap musuhnya dengan 'tatapan lipan' yang sudah turun menurun itu dan sekelilingnya akan merasakan aura gelap yang dingin dan menusuk kulit.

Tapi, Asano yang di depan Karma ini, hanya diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah itu lagi, wajah yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada pria berambut merah di depannya. Asano sekarang lesu, seolah seperti anak yang tidak diberikan mainan oleh orang tuanya.

Dengan kata lain di sana juga ada kekecewaan.

"Tidak baik membiarkan pembicaraan pribadi di dengar orang luar," kali ini Karma mendahului pembicaraan "Kau tidak mau mengajakku ke ruanganmu, pak kepala dewan?"

"Tentu..."

OXO

Tidak ada yang bisa di dapatkan Karma dari targetnya melainkan keanehan yang janggal dari diri Asano Gakushu. Iris violet pria itu sama sekali tidak ada diingatan Karma, bahkan itu diluar sepengetahuannya. Tentu saja, dia tidak pernah ingat jika bola mata violet itu begitu redup, tidak setajam sebelumnya. Seiingatnya Asano adalah tipe lelaki yang bisa membunuh mental seseorang hanya dengan tatapan. Ya, tatapan lipan itu.

Setengah jam dia bertatapan dengan iris violet yang indah itu, malah rasanya malas untuk membunuhnya. Dengan kecewa dia kembali ke apartemennya, merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa hitam yang lebih sering dipakainya ketimbang kasur yang berada di kamar. Bahkan kamarnya itu seperti tidak pernah di tiduri, masih terlihat baru dan rapi, tapi berdebu.

Foto Asano berada di bawah tubuhnya, rupanya dia menimpanya. Sekali lagi dia lihat sepasang manik violet itu, kali ini hanya dari foto. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya kenapa si brengsek itu menjadi begitu, apa yang terjadi dengannya?.

"Maa...dia hanya akan mati ditanganku"

 _Di tanganku_ — Karma melihat tangannya sendiri lalu tersenyum sedih. Dari posisi berbaringnya, dia duduk lalu melempar foto itu sembarangan. Secara acak dia mengambil sebuah buku di lantai, dibukanya bukan untuk di baca melainkan menaruhnya di wajahnya ketika dia kembali berbaring dan tidur.

...

Seperti biasa. Malamnya dia bekerja di Bar, entah untuk melayani orang yang mau minum atau bermain dengan para wanita. Yang mana saja boleh, karena disini dia adalah Akabane Karma.

Profilnya sebagai preman sekolah yang menjarah siapapun yang membuatnya untung, membantunya membuat lingkungan yang tepat untuk seorang pembunuh. Sebelum dia bekerja sebagai Bartender—bahkan dia belum belajar bagaimana cara meracik alkohol—, penjara adalah hotel baginya. Keluar masuk penjara sudah bagaikan caranya untuk makan gratis waktu itu.

Sama sekali bukan perkara besar baginya untuk membuat masalah seperti itu. ingat? dia adalah berandalan jenius dari Kunigigaoka, hal seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya, maupun keluarganya yang sudah tak terlalu peduli padanya.

Semua itu dibuatnya untuk membuat lingkungan yang cocok untuk 'Akabane Karma', satu-satunya yang bisa menjangkau iblis merah. Bahkan dia membuat semua korbannya menumpahkan banyak darah agar nama iblis merah menjadi merah. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak ingin orang lain berpikir jika nama iblis merah datang dari rambut merah, dan mulai mencurigai 'Akabane Karma'.

Dan dia harus membuat Asano mati dengan kondisi serupa.

Setelah itu, kelakuan buruk Akabane Karma dirasa sudah cukup, terlebih lagi dia bisa bekerja sebagai Bartender di sebuah Bar. Kerusuhan yang dibuatnya selama tiga tahun mereda lalu lenyap, saat ini dia hanya menjadi Bartender tampan yang suka bermain wanita. Setiap kali orang bertanya padanya, dia hanya akan menjawab "Aku sudah lelah. Mana aku mau berurusan dengan anjing pemerintah itu lagi " dengan wajah malas dan meremehkan khas miliknya itu.

" **Karma, kembalilah ke tempatmu!"**

Ini kedua kalinya sang manejer meneriakinya. Diikuti dengan rengekan para wanita, Karma melambaikan tangannya sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya, tanda perpisahan. Tapi toh Karma masih di dalam Bar kok, Cuma tidak bisa duduk bersama mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan—meracik—segelas minuman, dia berencana untuk ke kebelakang dan menggoda koki perempuan di dapur. Sayangnya seorang pelanggan datang dan duduk di hadapannya. Rambut jingga itu adalah milik pria yang dia temui tadi siang. Tanpa banyak berpikir Karma memberikannya segelas minuman "Aku merekomendasikan **Black** **Russian** ," katanya lalu mengeser gelas itu kearah Asano.

Sepasang iris violet itu menatap cairan hitam di dalam gelas, tidak mengatakan apapun dia meminumnya.

"Maa..pelanggan wanitaku menyukainya, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyukainya," oceh Karma sambil mengelap tangannya. Dilihatnya Asano menyisakan cocktail buatannya, lalu mengadah melihat manik emasnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, di saat itu rasanya semua kebisingan yang di buat pelanggan lain menghilang entah kemana.

Rasanya waktu berhenti, bahkan pikiran Karma untuk membunuh lelaki di depannya ini juga ikut menghilang seperti bising-bising di sekelilingnya itu. barangkali, dia masih penasaran apa yang membuat Gakushu berubah banyak dan rasa penasaran mengalahkan ke-profesionalannya.

"Kudengar," akhirnya Asano mengeluarkan suaranya "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan dengan iblis merah"

"...Begitulah," jawab Karma singkat seraya menaikan kedua pundaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu jika targetnya itu ternyata mengetahui jika dirinya diincar iblis merah. Bukannya itu semakin menyenangkan? Seharusnya pria itu kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu, dirinya yang tampak kuat dan ,mengerikan sekaligus dingin.

"Kau yakin iblis merah itu bukan kau?"

"jangan men- _judge_ ku iblis merah hanya karena ciri fisikku, Asano-kun"

Mereka bertukar kata untuk sesaat lalu diam kembali menjerat situasi mereka. kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, saling menggali benak lawan di depannya itu.

Asano Gakushu yang pertama memutuskan kontak mereka, bergerak untuk merogoh saku dadanya— dia masih memakai setelan jas rapi—. Selembar kertas di letakannya di atas meja, pembatas mereka berdua di Bar ini.

"Iblis merah akan membunuhku"

Asano mengatakan isi dari kertas kucel tersebut. Bukan hanya sekedar membacanya, tapi kata _membunuh_ _ **ku**_ menunjukan siapa yang akan menjadi korban si iblis merah. Benar, saat ini sang target berada di wilayah terdekat pengincarnya.

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya, menyeringai jahat seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di masa sekolahnya "Kau takut?," tanyanya "Kau mau aku memohon pada si iblis merah agar kau tak di bunuh?"

Siapapun yang melihat Karma saat ini, dia akan melihat jika pria itu ditumbuhi tanduk kecil dan sayap kekelawar khas iblis. Tidak pengecualian bagi mata Gakushu, sebagai balasan pria itu tersenyum kecil, juga menunjukan gestur meremehkan "Apakah iblis itu bisa membunuhku?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahumu saat kau telah mati dan pergi ke Neraka. Apa? Atau kau mau bilang jika kau akan pergi ke Surga?"

Tidak," Asano menjeda "Aku hanya berpikir, akan lebih baik jika kau yang membunuhku daripada si iblis merah itu"

 _Aku yang membunuhmu heh_. Karma menghilangkan senyumannya lalu mulai membuka sebuah botol Vodka. Dituangkannya alkohol itu ke sebuah gelas bening yang serupa dengan gelas yang sebelumnya di berikan pada Asano, lalu di tambahkan Kahlua. Itu resep Black Russian, namun kali ini sang bartender berkepala merah menambahkan minuman itu dengan Cream lalu es seperti minuman sebelumnya.

"White Russian"

Itu minuman yang jelas sama dengan sebelumnya lalu berubah warna dan mungkin juga rasanya. Kedua mata violet Asano melihat Karma meminum racikannya sendiri, bayangan lelaki itu meminum koktail tersebut timbul di maniknya. Bagaikan kedua matanya itu adalah sebuah kaca.

Asano Gakushu tidak pernah bosan melihat sosok Akabane Karma, sejak dulu, sejak mereka berada di SMP dan semuanya semakin jelas saat SMA.

Sayangnya, selain semakin jelas tapi bersamaan semuanya hancur. Hancur berkeping-keping, lalu menjadi debu. Akabane Karma, saat ini kau hanyalah tumpukan debu dimataku, batin Asano bersamaan dengan Karma meletakan gelasnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Minuman seperti ini bukan seleraku"

"...Memang, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa bocah yang dulunya selalu minum jus stroberi kotakan sekarang menjadi Bartender"

"Jangan mulai lagi pak kepala dewan. Baru saja aku akan mulai mengajakmu berbicara dengan 'normal'"

"Jika ingin berbicara denganku. Ceritakan sesuatu tentang si iblis merah itu"

"Maa..Tidak ada cerita yang dapat kutawarkan untukmu tentang si iblis merah, tapi aku ingin menjelaskan tentang kedua minuman yang kutunjukan padamu tadi, pak kepala dewan." Dengan sikunya dia menopang badannya yang mencondong kearah Asano, lalu dengan tangannya yang lain dia memutar gelas bening yang pendek itu "Aku Bartender bukan pusat informasi yang **berkedok** sebagai Bartender di film-film detektif"

Senyuman usil itu sama sekali tidak membuat Gakushu kesal, itu senyuman yang paling di sukainya dan dia senang bisa melihat itu lagi. "Kalau begitu berikan aku sebotol Wine, yang paling tua di rakmu itu"

Karma manarik mundur tubuhnya, mata emasnya itu berkilauan "Hou...Lebih baik kau membaginya juga padaku." katanya sambil tersenyum.

OXO

Ketika mereka memasuki semester akhir, para murid di kumpulkan di aula untuk di beri kata-kata motivasi yang di sampaikan kepala sekolah. Mungkin bagi anak kelas 1 dan 2, tantangan terakhir mereka di tahun itu hanya ujian kenaikan. Namun bagi anak-anak kelas 3, ujian nasional adalah musuh utama mereka di tahun tersebut.

Tidak ada waktu, bahkan tidak ada gunjingan yang di tujukan pada anak-anak kelas End.

Kepala dewan—jabatan yang masih di pegang oleh Asano Gakuhou saat itu—Lelaki bersurai merah gelap itu memberikan pidato panjang tentang masa depan dan apa yang harus para murid lakukan untuk menghadapi ujian— Semuanya tentu saja menggugah jiwa semua murid, pria itu paling tahu bagaimana memanipulasi seseorang, tidak , tapi semua orang.

Seharusnya anak tunggal dari pria tersebut memiliki talenta yang serupa, dan memang iya. Karisma seorang pemimpin ada dalam diri Gakushu, begitu juga dengan kecerdasan, paras, semuanya!.

Tapi itu semua itu menghilang saat berhadapan dengan Akabane Karma.

Dimulai dari kecerdasan; rangking Gakushu telah di rebutnya.

Saat itulah, saat dimana Gakushu kehilangan segalanya. Harga dirinya, kepercayaan dirinya, terlebih lagi ketika dia mendapatkan sorotan mata itu dari ayahnya. Sorotan mata yang meremehkan, dan sama sekali tidak bisa dibantahnya.

Bukan. Kehilangan rangkingnya bukan awal dari semuanya, tapi itu semua telah menjadi akhir baginya. Gakushu bersumpah akan menjatuhkan Karma kedalam jurang yang paling dalam, sampai lelaki itu tidak akan bisa memanjat kembali.

Lalu apa?

Toh, semuanya benar-benar _tidak mempan_ di hadapan Karma.

Pada akhirnya, ketika memasuki SMA, keduanya dipertemukan lagi. Apa? Apakah ini lelucon? Jika iya, ini sama sekali tidak lucu, ini tidak akan membuatku tertawa!, pikir Gakushu ketika melihat wajah Akabane Karma di upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Mereka lebih sering bertemu. Karma sama sekali tidak berubah, namun tampak lebih tenang daripada tahun lalu. Jika diperhatikan lebih baik, mantan-mantan anak 3-E yang lain juga demikian. Satu persatu anak-anak kelas End itu menyebar, berbaur bersama anak-anak lain, seolah mereka tidak pernah dikandangkan di tempat sampah itu.

Gakushu sama sekali tidak mengerti, apakah selama ini yang dia cari di dalam kelas itu menghilang?. 'Rahasia' yang di sembunyikan ayahnya, begitu juga dengan anak-anak mantan buangan itu.

 _Anak_ - _anak_ _buangan_. Siapa sangka jika Karma pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang masuk dalam kategori tersebut?.

Akabane Karma mungkin tidak memiliki karisma seorang pemimpin, tapi apa yang melekat dalam diri Gakushu juga melekat padanya.

Selain kecerdasan, juga tampang. Wajahnya itu sering sekali dikatakan seperti Asano—selama SMA pertengkaran mereka selalu di picu karena itu— berarti dia termasuk tampan bukan?, apalagi dengan sifat bengalnya itu—para perempuan terkadang menyukai sisi liar dari seorang laki-laki. Dan itu memiliki daya tarik Plus untuk Karma, dan Min untuk Gakushu.

Pada suatu hari—bahkan keduanya tidak mengingat pasti kapan— mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, masih saling melemparkan kalimat pedas padas satu sama lain. Entah ada angin apa, tapi tiba-tiba saja Gakushu ingin bertanya apa yang selama ini ingin ditanyakannya.

Pemuda itu berhenti beberapa saat—tepat di garis antara pintu gerbang sekolah dengan halaman sekolah—, membiarkan Karma berada dua langkan di depannya.

"Hei, bukannya kau sedikit berubah Karma?," mulai Gakushu "Kira-kira apa yang membuatmu 'merasa' berubah?"

Karma menoleh lalu membalikan badannya sepenuhnya. Sakura yang berguguran, berterbangan menguyur mereka berdua membuat suasana lebih dramatis. Wajah pemuda bersurai merah terang itu sama sekali tak terlihat, tertutup poni-poninya. Tidak lama kemudian dia berucap "Nah..." suaranya terlalu lembut, hampir membuat Gakushu mengerakan kakinya untuk mendekat.

Sebelum itu Karma melanjutkan "Targetku menghilang. Apa aku bisa ganti membunuhmu saja Asano-kun?"

 _Membunuh._ Waktu itu Gakushu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu, namun setelah dia menggantikan posisi Gakuhou, dia mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia mulai berpikir, ternyata dia tidak secerdas apa yang dipikirkannya. Masa dia sama sekali tidak mencurigai guru aneh, berhidung pesek, wali kelas 3-E itu?. Dia benar-benar bodoh, dia dan juga murid-murid gedung utama.

Membunuh, anak-anak buangan itu adalah pembunuh.

Begitu juga dengan Akabane Karma...

...

Di tengah mereka menikmati Wine termewah bar tersebut, keduanya melamun di dunianya masing-masing.

Jarang sekali menemukan Karma bersanding dengan pelanggan laki-laki, terutama dengan salah satu kenalannya. Setahu pekerja di bar itu, Karma adalah orang yang misterius, jarang menceritakan masalahnya sendiri.

Jadi, mana tahu kalau kalau si mantan berandal itu memiliki _teman_ semacam Gakushu, pria yang terlihat lebih _jelas_.

Gakushu mengisi kembali gelas tingginya lalu gelas milik Karma yang di sebelanhnya. Sempat si bartender mebelalak kaget untuk beberapa detik lalu tersenyum "Mengenai si iblis merah. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Akabane?"

"...Black Russian dan juga White Russian, apa menurutmu keduanya sama?"

"Kau menambahkan cream pada Black Russian"

Karma mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Gakushu "Kau benar," katanya lalu meneguk winenya, seolah enggan untuk menghabiskannya. Di letakannya gelas cantik itu, jarinya menyuntuh bibir gelas. "Aku dan iblis merah, seperti dua coktail yang kusajikan padamu"

Apa yang kupikirkan?, pikir Karma. Baru saja dia memberi petunjuk pada targetnya, semuanya akan menjadi bertambah susah.

Gakushu melihat arlojinya lalu berdiri. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan tentang petunjuk yang dikatakan Karma sebelumnya, dan kelihatannya hari ini dia masih belum mau meladeni masalah itu. Tangannya membelai surai merah Karma— Itu sama sekali bukan kesengajaan, Gakushu hanya tanpa sadar melakukannya. Keduanya membelalak kaget, lalu pura-pura hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi.

Meletakan beberapa lembar Yen, Gakushu berkata jika lebih baik Karma menghabiskan sisa winenya. Dan dengan senang hati si Bartender yang belum di gaji— bulan ini— meminum wine gratis tersebut. Dia sekarang bisa merasakan perasaan Koro-sensei huh.

OXO

Asano Gakushu kembali ke rumahnya. Ini memalukan, namun diumurnya yang dewasa ini dia masih tinggal bersama ayahnya—Mantan kepala dewan, berkali-kali meminta anak tunggalnya berkencan dengan beberapa wanita. Mungkin itu adalah pertama kalinya Gakuhou melakukan perannya dengan baik, sebagai orang tua.

Gakushu sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bersama wanita. Tidak, dia bukan Homo. Hanya saja belum ada wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan,semenjak masa sekolahnya belum ada seseorang yang membuatnya tertarik kecuali ayahnya sendiri—karena ingin mengalahkan pria itu—, lalu Akabane Karma yang tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupannya.

Hari ini juga ayahnya tidak berada dirumah. Gakuhou tidak akan pernah menjadi orang tua yang pensiun, sampai saat ini pria itu bekerja di belakang Gakushu. Keberadaa Gakushu hanya sebuah pajangan, hiasan yang dijadikan topeng. Sementara itu Gakuhou akan mengurus sesuatu yang lebih penting, dan pria yang lebih muda sama sekali tidak peduli apa itu.

Semenjak Karma hanya menjadi 'debu' baginya, semua tidak penting lagi.

Menguap, Gakushu naik ke atas kamarnya. Kamar pria itu dua—tidak—lima kali lebih luas daripada apartemen Karma. Dinding kamar bercat putih bersih, dengan lantai keramik serupa dengan petak catur. Tidak banyak perabotan di dalamnya; ranjang berukuran King, dua buah rak buku dan juga lemari pakaian yang cukup besar.

Di dekat ranjangnya terdapat sebuah jendela besar, bertirai coklat krim. Mungkin panduan warna yang aneh untuk ruangannya, namun dia adalah laki-laki yang tak pandai mendekor kamarnya. Di sebelah pintu terdapat meja kerja, yang dulunya untuk meja belajarnya dan sekarang sudah diganti. Sebenarnya, sebelum dia menemui Karma dia sudah pulang ke rumah bahkan mengerjakan setangah tugasnya.

Dia meninggalkan laptopnya dalam mode sleep. Di tekannya tombol, sambil menunggu dia menanggalkan pakaian yang terlalu rapi itu. Sebelum dia sempat menanggalkan jasnya, laptopnya berbunyi, sebuah notifikasi E-mail muncul.

Salah satu guru—Sakakibara Ren— mengatahui jika dia bertemu dengan Karma.—Entah apa yang dipikirkan seluruh anggota Five Virtuosos, mereka semua tetap berada di Kunigigaoka meskipun mereka sudah lulus, dan berganti peran menjadi guru. Segitu inginnya terus di perintah Asano Gakushu?— sang kepala dewan mengerutkan dahinya, sama sekali tak suka jika seseorang mengetahui keberadaan Karma dan dirinya bersama.

Dengan cepat dia mengirim balasan, meminta—memerintah lebih tepatnya— Sakakibara untuk tutup mulut, sama sekali tidak peduli jika _mantan_ temannya itu sebanarnya hanya bertanya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Sakakibara mengetahuinya?

Pinggiran kota Tokyo bukan tempat untuk seseotang seperti Sakakibara yang suka gemerlap malam ibukota itu. Bar dimana Karma bekerja cukup jauh dari pusat kota dan tempatnya kumayan tersembunyi.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa?

Sekali lagi Gakushu menguap. Di sebelah ranjangnya terdapat meja kecil dimana jam weker diletakan. Diambilnya jam tersebut. Tengah malam, sebaiknya dia segera beristirahat. Tidak ingin membuang tenaga lagi, Gakushu tidak mengganti pakaiannya dan hanya melepaskan jaket jasnya saja. Lalu mengambrukan diri diatas ranjang besar berukuran King.

Menutup kedua matanya, entah apakah dia bisa bermimpi hari ini.

 **To Be Continue...**

A/N:

Maa...Saya tidak tahu apakah chapter kali ini saya sudah menjabarkan setengah dari isi cerita Kill to Kill ini. Tapi kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, ya sama sebagai Author sudah ketemu kok jalan cerita ini mau kemana, kemarin-kemarin masih ngawang-ngawang gitu hehe...

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kedua nama User(?) yang telah me-review Kill to Kill yang jelas gak jelas ini cerita.

 **To Chindleion:**

Salam kenal Chindlelon-san,

Maa..Karma susah ngebunuh Asano, karna mungkin kokoronya gak kuat. Tapi kayanya Asano yang sedang lesu (dan baru saya jampang di atas) begitu mudah untuk di bunuh haha.

 _Anyway thanks for reading_

 **To Xhakira :**

Salam kenal Xhakira-san,

Iya saya lanjutin kok, ini saya mampang lagi disini. Senang kalau Xhakira-san menikmati membaca Kill to Kill ; ) _Thank for reading_

 **A/N:**

Yang lain juga banyak yang follow dan fav kok, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ini racun paling mematikan yang pernah kubuat, bahkan aku tidak membuat vaksinnya"

Seorang wanita memberikan sebuah botol kecil pada Karma. Racun yang tak berwarna juga tak berbau, mungkin bisa menipu Koro-sensei tapi mempan atau tidaknya tidak ada yang tahu. Pembuat racun ini, Okuda Manami sama sekali belum menjajalkannya pada gurita kuning tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Jika ini memang terminum oleh Koro-sensei kau tidak perlu penawarnya"

Si pembunuh tersenyum pada botol racun tersebut. "Jika pada Koro-sensei tidak mempan, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan manusia bukan?"

"Karma-kun...Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Beberapa hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja mantan teman satu sekolahnya yang bernama Akabane Karma menghubunginya, dan bertanya mengenai racun yang pernah di buatnya semasa di kelas End. Okuda Manami mana pernah melupakan racikannya sendiri, terutama jika menyangkut target mereka yang sudah menghilang.

Temannya itu meminta racun buatannya, sungguh aneh sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," Karma mencondongkan badannya, mendekati wajah wanita yang telah memerah itu. Kedua iris emasnya itu melihat kedalam kedua manik lavender di balik bingkai kacamata itu "Tapi..Seperti yang kita tahu. _Pembunuh_ selalu mengantongi beberapa rencana dalam rencana utama mereka"

Wajah mereka dekat sekali, Okuda berniat menjauh namun Karma menahan pundaknya untuk mempertahankan jarak mereka. "Target seperti Koro-sensei itu...Mau tidak mau dia harus mati bukan? Apalagi kemungkinannya untuk mati tidak sampai 10 persen"

"Tapi jika orang lain, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran"

Saat itu juga, kepala Okuda terasa seperti dipukul begitu keras. Karma mau membunuh seseorang? Siapa dan kenapa— Semua anggota kelas End yang di beri misi khusus berpencar, mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu sama lain sampai hari ini. Okuda memang bertemu dengan banyak teman lamanya, tapi tidak dengan Karma. Pria berambut merah itu juga seolah menghilang seperti Koro-sensei, dan sekarang muncul begitu saja di depannya.

"Karma-kun. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan—" sebelum wanita berkacamata itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Karma mengecup dahinya. "Maka karna itu buat penawarnya ya...Okuda-chan," kata pria itu lalu melepas semua kontak dengan lawan bicaranya "Akan kuambil malam ini. Seharusnya tidak susah bukan? Itu hanya racun yang kau buat semasa kau SMP"

Dia sudah berubah banyak, pikir Okuda setengah bengong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 03:**

Karma kembali ke apartemennya. Begitu terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sosok Nagisa di depan pintu. Pria berambut biru itu tersenyum pada sahabat lamanya lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Seharusnya pekerja sejenis Nagisa tidak bisa berkeliaran begitu saja di jam segini. Astaga, baru saja dia ingat jika ini hari adalah hari Minggu pantas saja Okuda masih berada di rumahnya pagi ini.

Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja bukan? Alasan kedatangan Nagisa pasti berhubungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut jingga.

"Pagi, Karma-kun"

"Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, Nagisa-kun. Tapi bagaimana kalau kumulai dari; darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"...Pengumpulan Informasi selalu menjadi point plus untukku," mulai Nagisa "Dan aku mengetahuinya, Karma-kun."

Iris biru langit itu melihat kearahnya. Karma tersenyum kecil lalu balik bertanya "Apa yang kau ketahui?,"

Nagisa menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, lalu menelengkan kepalanya melihat Karma "Kau adalah iblis merah dan amplop itu tidak berisi foto-foto wanita," Jawabnya "Aku datang sepagi ini hanya untuk bertanya apakah itu benar atau tidak?"

Karma sama sekali tidak habis pikir, jika orang pertama yang akan mengetahui identitasnya adalah Nagisa Shiota. Mulanya dia berpikir kalau dia akan memberitahu Okuda, karena telah meminta racun padanya. Bayangan mengenai Okuda akan marah dan kecewa padanya membuatnya enggan untuk memberitahu, tapi akhirnya sahabatnya malah mengetahuinya tanpa di beritahu. "Atau kau diberitahu atasanmu?"

"Aku menguping. Mana mungkin dia memberitahu rencana kriminalitas seperti itu padaku"

Mulut Karma membulat _o_ sebagai respon. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangkalnya, toh memang benar mengumpulkan informasi itu juga salah satu kelebihan pria cantik di depannya ini.

"Kau mendapatkanku. Lalu apa? Kau mau mencegahku?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka diikut campuri urusannya, Karma-kun"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Nagisa tersenyum, rona merah tipis di pipinya membuatnya semakin manis. Hari ini dia tidak memakai setelan jas yang ketat itu, dia memakai baju kasual—kaos putih dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu olahraga—, dengan itu dia mengajak Karma; jalan-jalan.

"Periksa kepalamu itu Nagisa. Mana ada orang yang sudah tahu kalau itu pembunuh, namun masih mengajaknya jalan-jalan?"

"Hmm?... Apa maksudmu? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan tidak ada salahnya bukan berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar matahari. Kau terlalu banyak bermain di dunia malam, bisa membuat kulitmu semakin pucat"

Nagisa mengoceh, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan langkah malas dia mendekati mesin penjual minuman, lalu membeli sekotak jus kesukaannya. "Sebenarnya kau tak terlalu berubah." Komen Nagisa dari belakang.

"Hanya untuk urusan ini?," tanya Karma sambil mengacungkan kotak yang belum ditusuknya dengan sedotan "Kupikir kau akan kecewa setelah mengetahui pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Bukannya setelah lulus sekolah, memang murid itu akan mengambil jalannya sendiri?, tapi kalau pilihanmu melanjutkan 'pembunuhan' aku juga tidak bisa bilang apa-apa"

Karma berdehem lalu menusukan sedotan ke lubang kerdus minuman. Cukup lama mereka berputar-putar di sekitar taman, sampai akhirnya sosok familiar menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

Asano Gakushu duduk di kursi taman sambil mengiming-imingi peranakan Golden Retriever dengan sepotong sosis. Anjing kecil itu meloncat, mengogong kecil sambil mengoyangkan ekornya, dia sangat senang ketika sosis sapi itu di dapatkannya.

Biasanya pria itu selalu memakai setelan jas, kali ini pak kepala dewan tampil berbeda dengan baju kasualnya. Rambut Orange itu tertutup topi Baseball, kesan santainya semakin menonjol dengan setelan hem berwarna biru dan celana tiga perempat berbahan jean, bahkan pria itu tidak memakai sepatu melainkan sepatu sandal santai berwarna hitam.

Ketiga pasang mata saling melihat satu sama lain, dan di saat bersamaan situasi menegang. Nagisa memang berada di dalam circum tersebut, namun tidak terlibat dalam ketegangan. Pria bersurai biru itu berusaha mencairkan suasana "Sudah lama tidak bertemu Asano-kun," sapanya lalu mendekati anjing golden yang manis itu "Kau memeliharanya?"

"Begitulah. Ibunya milik tetangaku, dan pemiliknya tidak bisa merawat anak-anak anjing itu sendirian, jadi dia memberikannya padaku"

"Siapa namanya?"

Gakushu tampak cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Nagisa. Bukannya seharusnya normal, seseorang bertanya tentang nama hewan peliharaanmu?.

Dengan seenaknya Karma duduk di sebelah Gakushu, lalu memangku anak anjing berbulu emas itu. Tangannya membelai bulu halus binatang tersebut, sementara kedua matanya melihat wajah Gakushu yang sedang berhadapan dengan Nagisa. Rona merah timbul di kedua pipi pria pemilik Golden Retriever, tipis dan hanya bisa ditangkap oleh pandangan Karma.

"...Ada banyak nama yang kupikirkan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memutuskannya"

"Lalu kau memanggilnya apa?"

"Pemilik sebelumnya memanggil setiap anak anjing dengan _Doggie_ , jadi aku hanya mengikutinya"

"Heh, payah," Karma mengolok tiba-tiba "Apa kecerdasanmu menurun? Biar aku saja yang memberinya nama." Katanya lalu mengangkat anjing itu ke wajahnya. kelihatannya _Doggie_ menyukai Karma, dengan semangat dia menggonggong dan menjilati pria berkepala merah yang baru dikenalnya.

"Terserah. Kalau kau yang memberinya nama aku tidak masalah"

"Hmm...Ba—" Karma berhenti. Kalimat _Jika kau mau_ dan _apabila itu kau_ kelihatannya sering di dengarnya dari mulut Asano muda itu, dan itu membuat Karma sedikit curiga.

Kedua orang yang bersama dengannya menatapnya heran, seolah bertanya kenapa kau berhenti.

Berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan itu, Karma melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau Scarlet?"

"Eh? Apa dia perempuan?," Nagisa bertanya-tanya, melihat wajah lucu anak anjing itu lalu ke Karma "Pantas saja dia menyukaimu Karma!," guyonnya sambil menanggut-manggut "Semua perempuan benar-benar menyukaimu."

Seolah anak anjing itu mengerti, dia menyalak ke arah Nagisa seolah seperti dia setuju pada perkataan pria itu. Kedua sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu tertawa lebar, sementara Gakushu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengeleng pelan. Kekanak-kanakan sekali, pikirnya.

"Baiklah! Mulai hari ini namamu Scarlet." seru Karma sambil mengacak bulu di kepala hewan itu. *Guk!— Satu gongongan diberikan pada pemiliknya yang sedari tadi bungkam. Dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang seperti boneka itu, Scarlet memandang tuannya. Anjing itu benar-benar pintar, seolah berkata pada tuannya 'Sudah kubilang nama Scarlet itu bagus tuan'

Sebenarnya, sebelum Karma menamai anjing itu Scarlet, Gakushu juga ingin menamainya dengan nama yang sama. _Scarlet_ , warna yang selalu melekat di benaknya, rasanya malu juga kalau mengingat wajah 'seseorang' setiap kali memanggil anjingmu bukan?.

Dan ternyata _seseorang_ itu malah punya ide yang sama dengannya.

...

Nagisa punya urusan mendadak dan melengos pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang lain. Gakushu dan Karma hanya saling menatap lalu dengan canggung kepala dewan yang sedang liburan itu mengajaknya untuk berkeliling.

Demi Scarlet yang imut itu, tentu saja Karma mengiyakan. Pria bersurai merah itu yang membawa tali Scarlet sementara Gakushu sang pemilik berjalan di samping Karma.

Kelihatannya Akabane sangat menikmatinya, pikir Gakushu tersenyum dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Akabane Karma tak akan mengingatnya, tapi dia akan selalu mengingatnya. Masa-masa dimana mereka berhubungan. Diantara mereka tidak tahu kapan dan siapa yang memulai duluan, bahkan bagaimana mereka bisa menjalin hubungan, itu semua masih misteri.

Misteri segitiga permuda maupun misteri kebenaran eksistensi alien, semuanya tidak bermutu jika sudah disuguhkan untuk kedua remaja itu.

Tidak ada menyatakan cinta, tak ada yang mengaku sayang, namun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Berpelukan, berciuman, sampai tidur bersama, sudah mereka lakukan selama setahun lebih.

Berbeda dari pasangan lain, tapi mereka memiliki ikatan yang lebih erat daripada segalanya. Seharusnya begitu...Tapi kenyataan jika semua itu terbangun tanpa adanya permulaan, sebenarnya itu begitu rapuh, lebih dari apapun.

Seerat apapun, namun saat dibakar tali itu akan terbakar. Dan sekarang hanya menjadi debu...

 ***Drap drap drap**

Dengan panik Asano Gakushu berlarian di koridor sekolah. Beberapa menit yang lalu salah satu teman sekelas Karma memberitahunya jika remaja itu mengalami kecelakaan.

Hanya kecelakaan kecil, namun kepala Karma terbentur cukup keras dengan tanah dan membuat kepalanya mengalami pendarahan ringan.

Gakushu paling tahu sikap Karma yang acap kali sering meremehkan kondisi tubuhnya, dan kekasihnya itu pasti menolak untuk di bawa keruman sakit. Maka karna itu, sekarang dia berlarian menuju ruang kesehatan dan mengabaikan teguran guru yang melarangnya berlarian di lorong sekolah.

Sebagai ketua OSIS memang mudah saja dia mengikuti peraturan itu, tapi sebagai Gakushu; pacar Karma, dia menolak untuk mengikuti aturan itu untuk saat ini.

Ketika membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, dia menemukan Karma yang duduk santai menikmati minuman kotakannya. Kepala Karma di balut perban dan kelihatannya dia masih baik-baik saja.

Kedua mata emas remaja itu menatapnya heran, dan semua pertanyaan bisa di baca dari sinar mata keheranan itu.

"Kudengar kau kecelakaan," terangnya seraya mengatur nafas "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"...Kenapa kau peduli denganku?" Karma bertanya dan menaikan kedua alisnya "Aku hanya terjatuh. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti aku akan mati hanya karena terbentur tanah?"

"Hei...Maka karna itu aku sangat khawatir tahu!"

"Iya, Iya aku menghargai rasa khawatirmu padaku...A-sa-no-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Dan itu adalah akhir dari hubungan kami, batin Gakushu mengakhiri ingatan pahit di masa lalu. Saat ini Karma sedang bermain bersama Scarlet, berlarian di sekitar air mancur.

Padahal hari sudah mulai malam dan pasti airnya dingin sekali. Bisa dilihat kaos hitam yang dikenakan Karma basah, dan bulu emas Scarlet mulai loyo dan berkali-kali anjing itu menguncangkan tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan badannya, tapi kelihatannya keduanya masih bersemangat berputar-putar di sekitar air yang muncrat.

"Rumahku cukup dekat dari sini. Beritahu aku dimana rumahmu Asano!"

"...Mana aku mau memberitahu iblis merah yang mengincar nyawaku rumahku"

Balasan yang sama sekali tidak di duga Karma. jadi, akhirnya targetnya tahu kalau dia adalah iblis merah, dan itu juga karena kebaikannya. "Karena Russian Cocktail?"

"Yaah...Dari pertama aku kan memang mencurigaimu sebagai iblis merah?"

Scarlet berlarian kearah pemiliknya, dan Gakushu memberikan kedua lengannya untuk mengendong anak anjing itu. Tanpa sadar Karma bertanya-tanya; bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh pria itu, pria dingin yang menganggap dirinya adalah absolut.

Wajahnya mulai memanas, apa gerangan dia berpikir demikian?.

"Tapi aku sudah kubilang _jika_ itu _kau_ , apapun tidak masalah bukan?"

"Ha?" Karma menoleh, pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana membuatnya telat menangkap ucapan pria tersebut. Gakushu menyeringai padanya "Jadi...Apakah kau bisa membunuhku Akabane, tidak, Iblis merah?"

"Rumahku, seharusnya kau mengetahuinya. Tapi sudahlah, itu berada di belokan pojokan, dari sana hanya berjarak tiga blok"

"...Siapa sangka kalau rumah kita cukup dekat. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu, bisa saja kau menjadikanku target"

"Apartemen kumuhmu itu berada di arah berlawanan dengan rumahku, tapi memang dekat dengan taman ini. Baru saja Nagisa memberitahuku...melalui E-mail." Gakushu memberitahu sambil menunjukan Hp-nya.

Wajah Karma di penuhi siku-siku, dalam hati mengumpat _si sialan itu membela lipan itu atau apa!?_

...

Sebelum Karma pergi ke Bar tempatnya bekerja, sesuai perkataannya tadi pagi jika dia akan mengambil penawar racun yang di buat oleh Okuda. Dia tidak benar-benar akan menemui perempuan itu, di depan rumah dia mengirim pesan pada Okuda jika mereka tak perlu bertemu dan taruh saja penawar itu di kotak surat.

Agak membingungkan, tapi wanita itu menurutinya.

Jelas sekali jika Karma itu akan membunuh seseorang, dan itu perbuatan jahat nan dosa, tapi Okuda Manami sama sekali tak mencegahnya. Mungkin Okuda berpikir selama dia memberikan penawar, ada kemungkinan Karma akan menyembuhkan targetnya.

Mustahil, pikir Karma seraya memasukan tangannya ke kotak surat. Sebuah botol coklat berada di genggamannya, sama seperti racunnya, penawarnya juga berwarna bening.

Dengan itu dia meninggalkan rumah itu dan kemungkinan selamanya dia tidak akan kembali. Kenapa dia tidak menusuk targetnya seperti pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya? Entahlah, dia hanya berpikir kalau terlalu sayang jika tubuh Asano Gakushu yang sempurna itu cacat.

Mengenai racun...Mungkin dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Okuda Manami, dan sesuai janjinya pada wanita itu kalau dia yang akan mencoba pertama kali keampuhan obat beracun itu. Atau barangkali... Karma hanya ingin membunuh Gakushu dengan campur tangan orang-orang yang dikenalnya, tidak memakai bantuan dari luar, seperti toko obat?.

Karena...Asano Gakushu itu, spesial?

"Jangan bercanda ah," Karma menyisir poninya kebelakang dengan jarinya. Hari ini dia memakai Tuxedo malam seperti kebanyakan Bartender, begitu rapi dan tampan. Para pelanggan wanita segera mengelilingi, berkerumun hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, dan tentu saja Karma segera menawarkan minuman karena itu memang pekerjaannya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya Karma-kun, ada apa gerangan?"

Salah satu pelangannya bertanya. Karma tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena memang tidak ada alasan khusus untuk berpakaian layaknya Bartender, dan dia memang Bartender. Dengan senyum elegan dia memberikan dua gelas Martini pada setiap gadis "Hmm...Apa aku tidak cocok perpakaian begini?" godanya, hanya untuk menghindari pertanyaan sebenarnya.

"Ti..Tidak Akabane-sama sangat cocok mengenakannya!" wanita yang satunya memuji dengan malu-malu dan teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Di sisi lain Karma tidak memperhatikan mereka. Astaga, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah punya hobi bermain dengan wanita— tidak seperti teman sekelasnya di SMP dulu—, dan menjadi bintang di Bar ini tidak pernah berada di dalam skenarionya.

Memang sih terkadang dia terlalu banyak bermain dengan para perempuan itu, hanya untuk membuat kesal manejer saja sih.

Senyumnya merekah ketika seorang tamu laki-laki mendekati meja, dan memesan segelas besar bir. Itu kesempatannya untuk menjauh dari para wanita, hanya cukup bilang "Aku harus bekerja. Bagaimana kalau kalian duduk di tempat yang lebih nyaman?" tawarnya seraya menoleh ke pojokan tempat dimana sofa merah masih kosong.

Sejam telah berlalu, Karma mulai bosan juga mengantuk. Berkat Nagisa tadi dia sama sekali tidak tidur, padahal dia berencana untuk tidur setelah bertemu dengan Okuda.

Dengan malas dia duduk di kursi tinggi berbahan kayu. Iseng dia merogoh saku celananya, dimana dia menyimpan botol racun. Tiba-tiba saja dia mempunyai ide bagus, sudah dua hari berlalu dia dan masih belum memberitahu berita bagus untuk kliennya.

Tidak akan menunggu lama lagi, Asano Gakushu akan mati. Sesuai permintaan sang target Akabane Karma yang akan membunuhnya, bukan iblis merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Iya, Iya aku menghargai rasa khawatirmu padaku...A-sa-no-kun"**

Tiba-tiba saja Asano Gakushu datang ke ruang kesehatan. Kelihatannya pemuda itu berlari, bisa dilihat dari nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Dia bilang jika dia mengkhawatirkanku, batin Karma seraya melihat pemuda bersura jingga itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, bukannya mereka berdua seharusnya saling bermusuhan? Lalu kenapa pemuda itu datang lalu memeluknya begitu erat dan bertanya dengan nada cemas "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ini bukan lelucon, ada apa denganmu?" kata Karma lirih lalu segera dia membalas "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Baguslah. Kau bisa membuatku mati jantungan"

 _Mati jantungan_. Apa segitunya Asano sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Karma sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi lebih baik dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin saja yang kepalanya terbentur itu bukan dia, melainkan si Asano muda itu.

"Ketua OSIS, gerbang sekolah hancur karena sebuah mobil menabraknya. Dan **aku** berada di dekat gerbang itu, wajar saja jika aku terkena dampaknya...Yah,kalau kau mau tahu kronologinya kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini"

"...Kau, berada di dekat gerbang?...Jangan katakan kalau kau mau bolos, Akabane!"

"Hahaha..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tapi itu bukan awal kebahagian mereka. Karena Gakushu berpikir jika itu adalah akhir segalanya, sementara bagi Karma itu hanyalah langkah awal yang kecil untuk menuju hubungan mereka.

Tapi sayang sekali, langkah tersebut berhenti. Akhirnya mereka berdua malah memilih jalan yang berbeda, dimana mereka bertemu lagi sebagai; pembunuh dan targetnya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Chapter ketiga Kill to Kill Completed!

Baiklah, dugaan **Chindleion-san** jika Gakushu dan Karma dulu pernah pacaran pas SMA, PING PONG itu benar sekali, dan terjawab di chapter ini.

Lalu kenapa berakhir? Seharusnya sudah bisa ditebak ketika disebutkan kalau Karma ternyata pernah kecelakaan.

Mengenai siapa yang punya perasaan, mmm...siapa ya? Mungkin bisa dilihat di Chapter selanjutnya #eng-ing-eng /jadi inget Kuro-chan si kucing cyborg

 **The reply time:**

 **To Chindleion-san:**

Selama tebakannya benar, mereka memang pacaran pas SMA. Sebenarnya plot cerita ini garing dan mudah di tebak kok, semoga masih menikmati Kill to Kill. Dan terima kasih selalu menjadi pe-review pertama.

 **To Kuroyukidesu-san:**

Seharusnya saya tulis Kuroyuki-san desu ya? Haha...maaf salah kalimat pembuka.

Salam kenal, dan terima kasih untuk me-review chapter sebelumnya. Mm...mengenai review chapter pertama, maaf saya belum mendapatkannya. /memang mau ditagih?/

Asano bentar lagi ke bunuh kok, karena kelihatannya Karma udah punya ide siip untuk ngebunuh tuh, haha

Mengenai banyak chapter, kalau dilihat dari alur veritanya sih bentar lagi End /duh, kok kasih bocoran?/ tapi kalau ditanya jumlah, ah paling Ch 5 atau paling ngenes sih 6, moga-moga besok udh End ya. Kadang saya ini suka nambah-nambah plot gak penting soalnya...

 _Anyway thanks for reading!_

To Xhakira-san:

Hi, senang kalau Xhakira-san masih menikmati Kill to Kill. Tenang saya sedang masuk kilat-update-mode kok. _Thanks for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04:**

Pagi, di saat Gakushu di tengah perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Jalanan masih sepi karena dia berangkat lebih pagi daripada anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Asano-kun~"

Itu suara Karma—masih belum jadi kekasihnya— diikuti suara derap kaki. Sebenarnya Gakushu enggan untuk menoleh ke belakang, dimana suara itu berasal. Wajah pemuda bernama Karma itu akan selalu menjadi yang paling terakhir ingin dilihatnya, dan pagi-pagi begini malah bertemu dengannya.

Tapi kalau anak itu sampai berlarian hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang genting?.

Akhirnya Gakushu menoleh. Raut wajahnya memucat ketika mendapati Karma yang tersenyum manis menghampirinya, bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya merinding sekarang.

Segerombolan anak SMA sekolah lain berlarian mengejar remaja berambut merah itu, yang masih dengan santainya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Gakushu.

"A...Apa-apaan ini!?" teriak Gakushu juga malah ikut berlari, mau bagaimana lagi, secara spontan dia merasa dia juga akan ikutan dihajar karena telah dianggap sebagai teman Karma.

Sialan, dia ingin melibatkan ketua OSIS ya?, geram Gakushu dalam hati— Dia tidak akan membiarkan jabatan yang susah payah di raihnya hilang begitu saja, hanya karena bocah bengal, yang dia yakin kalau mereka saling membenci.

Mereka yang mengejar memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dan badan kekar. Jangan bercanda, meskipun Karma maupun dirinya bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, memangnya mereka mau kesekolah dengan keadaan lecet nan berantakan?

"Sialan kau. Jangan sebarkan kesialanmu padaku juga brengsek!"

"Eh~ padahal aku sangat ingin berangkat sekolah bersamamu"

Sungguh suatu kesialan yang luar biasa sial. Pagi ini dia tidak mandi hanya untuk kembali berkeringat, dan dia masih lelah karena mengerjakan PR semalam kemarin. Gakushu menoleh ke belakang, jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan gerombolan sangar sebelumnya cukup jauh. Dia menarik tangan Karma, membawanya ke sebuah gang kecil di dekat mereka.

Para pengejar itu mengejar mereka di gang yang sempit, dengan cekatan kedua siswa SMA Kunigigaoka itu loncat melewati gerbang tinggi yang terbuat dari jaring kawat. Sebelum mereka semua—para pengejar—juga memanjat pagar yang cukup tinggi, Karma menghancurkan kedua sisi engsel karatan yang menahan pagar tersebut. Alhasil pagar tersebut roboh dan menimpa orang-orang itu.

Gakushu berlari duluan, tidak peduli jika Karma tertinggal. Sayangnya gang tersebut buntu, dan untuk kembali berarti mereka harus kembali melewati para siswa sekolah lain yang beringas itu.

"Dasar, apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka mengejarmu?"

"Mereka menungguku di depan rumah. Mana mungkin aku tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan; menghidari geng yang ingin menghajarku? Itu memalukan tahu!" Karma mengoceh sambil menghentakan kakinya berulang kali ke tanah, tentu saja bukan hanya Gakushu saja yang kesal dengan kejadian barusan

"...Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa, tenanglah bodoh," Gakushu berjalan duluan "Kita harus keluar dan kembali ke jalan utama, kau mau kita terlambat?"

Karma mengosok tengkuknya seraya menguap lebar "Video game yang kumainkan belum tamat, apa sebaiknya aku pulang ya" dia berujar di belakang.

Dengan cepat Gakushu menoleh ke remaja di belakangnya memberinya tatapan lipan, apa yang baru saja bocah itu katakan? "Oi! Jadi kau tidak masalah dengan 'menamatkan game' sebagai alasan kau tidak masuk?!" serunya sambil menunjuk, dan dia sama sekali tidak suka seringaian yang di tujukan Karma.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Iris berwarna emas dan violet saling bertubrukan cukup lama, tanpa mereka sadari, atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah. Jarak mereka memendek, satu sama lain bisa merasakan nafas seolah sedang bertukar udara dengan intim.

Bahkan mereka tak bisa merasakannya, tak tahu bagaimana ciuman itu berlangsung. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, berputar dengan lembut. Belum ada yang ingin merebut sisi dominan, sampai Karma memutuskan ciuman mereka, dan Gakushu yang menyambungnya kembali yang menjadi dominan.

Salah satu dari pengejar mereka melihat adegan tersebut, mengetahuinya Gakushu memutuskan ciuman mereka, membiarkan Karma terjatuh duduk di tanah, kehabisan nafas.

"Maa...aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi juga" gumamnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik kerah _penonton_ barusan "Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak mengingatnya juga"

Pemuda berpotongan cepak yang seharusnya lebih kuat—karena dia lebih tinggi dan kekar dari pada Gakushu—, memekik ngeri saat dipandang dengan tatapan lipan yang selalu sukses menekan mental seseorang itu.

 ***BUK**

Pada akhirnya juga, Gakushu yang menghajar habis gerombolan pengejar Karma. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tertawa cekikikan melihat tumpukan tubuh para fans nya "Kau membantu berandalan, ketua OSIS"

"Ciuman tadi membuatku kesal. Akan lebih menguntungkan jika aku melampiaskannya pada mereka." jawab Gakushu sambil merapikan dasinya

"Tapi..Bukannya kau mengundangku?"

"Apa maksudmu huh?...Kau yang maju duluan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gakushu terbangun dari tidurnya. Menyebalkan, kenapa dia mimpi _buruk_ ya? Mengenang masa lalu itu sudah tidak ada gunanya sekarang, dia hanya tinggal menunggu serangan Karma, dan masalah mati atau tidak itu tergantung keberuntungannya.

Tubuh Scarlet berada di atasnya, menjilat-jilat pipinya. Tersenyum kecil, Gakushu bangkit dan turun dari kasurnya. Berangkat ke dapur, Gakushu memberi makan Scarlet lalu minum susu dan makan beberapa potong roti tawar.

Hari ini dia tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan, jadi berangkat tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Setelah bergulat dengan Scarlet beberapa saat, dia mandi lalu segera memakai pakaiannya untuk bergegas berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Bel makan siang sudah berbunyi, namun kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka masih berada di ruangannya. Tangannya bergerak lambat mengerjakan semua dokumen keperluan sekolah, sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil cangkir berisikan kopi, lalu meminumnya.

Sakakibara masuk ruangan, memberitahu jika mobil yang akan digunakan Gakushu sudah siap— Kepala dewan hari ini harus menghadiri rapat dinas.

"Baiklah." Gakushu bangkit dari kursinya, sementara Sakakibara sudah berada di ambang pintu, menunggu atasannya untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Belum sempat Gakushu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati tempat dimana Sakakibara berdiri, dia terjatuh. Kakinya terasa lemas dan memaksanya untuk duduk di atas lantai yang dingin.

Sakakibara segera berlari mendekatinya dan membantu Gakushu untuk berdiri. "Suhumu tinggi sekali." Kata pria itu seraya menatapnya cemas.

Tidak tahu, sama sekali tidak tahu. Pagi ini dia merasa sehat-sehat saja, tapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa capek dan juga panas. Gakushu memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dari mulutnya lalu mengeluarkannya, kepalanya juga sakit sekali.

"Hei...Kita bisa menunda rapatnya, yang penting istirahatlah dulu Asano." Sakakibara sudah tidak memperdulikan status mereka saat ini, mereka pernah menjadi teman dan itu selamanya, meskipun terkadang dia jengkel juga dengan sikap seenaknya Gakushu. Pria—yang bahkan setelah menjadi gurupun— tetap mempertahankan model rambut _Kariage_ -nya meminjamkan pundaknya, melingkarkan salah satu lengan Gakushu untuk membantunya berdiri dan berjalan.

Dia memastikan jalan yang mereka lewati sepi. Gakushu tipe orang yang suka menjaga harga diri, jika dilihat dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini...Baiklah, sebagai _mantan_ teman, dia masih iba melihat keadaan _mantan_ temannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke ruang kesehatan, Gakushu hanya diam saja. Bahkan seorang Asano Gakushu akan kepayahan ketika terserang demam, pria itu hanya berjalan sambil menutup mata, berusaha tabah dan mengalah pada penyakitnya.

...

Kantin sekolah ramai sekali. Mau berapa dekade-pun, kalau membicarakan makan siang dan kantin itu, pasti berhubungan dengan anak-anak sekolah yang berdesakan di dalam ruangan penuh makanan itu bukan?.

"Akabane-sama apakah bosan?"

Kedua iris emas melihat sosok wanita pirang dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum manis "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?," tanyanya balik, dia memang paling ahli untuk menghindari pertanyaan awal dengan pertanyaan.

Salah satu pelangannya, rupanya dia adalah salah satu pegawai di kantin sekolah Kunigigaoka. Padahal dari semuanya dia yang paling cantik, batin Karma seraya menghela nafas masih tak percaya.

Wanita pirang itu—Nana namanya— adalah primadona kantin. Dia berperangai lembut, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau suka bermain ke Bar bersama teman-temannya. Tapi mungkin alasannya untuk selalu datang ke Bar— hanya Bar dimana Karma bekerja—, ya hanya karena eksistensi Karma itu sendiri.

Nana pernah menyatakan cintanya pada sang Bartender, dan berakhir di tolak dengan lembut.

Karma merasa seperti bangsat sekarang, karena dia telah memanfaatkan wanita itu. Demi mendapatkan akses masuk ke kantin sekolah—terlebih lagi dia sangat beruntung— dia merayu Nana untuk membiarkannya membantu di kantin. Kata 'merayu' mungkin terdengar berlebihan, karena...sebenarnya Karma hanya bertanya "Apakah aku boleh menemuimu di tempat kerjamu besok, Nana-chan?"

Dan setelah datang kesana, dia pura-pura baik membantu.

Bibi di sebelah Karma bilang jika hari ini anak-anak lebih beringas, dalam sekejap saja makanan kantin sudah ludes. Begitulah, biasanya anak laki-laki membeli dengan kantongan modus ingin melihat Nana, dan sekarang anak perempuan jika melakukan hal yang sama untuk Karma.

"Keberadaan Akabane-sama memang hebat!" seru wanita itu dengan tatapan berbinar ka arah Karma. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengusap puncak kepala kuning itu "Ada-ada saja"

Karma menjadi akrab dengan para penjaga kantin, mereka mengobrol dan bercanda gurau layaknya teman lama. Sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi, tanpa sengaja dia menyeringai pada arloji yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat karena poninya menutupi.

"Maaf...Aku ada janji dengan seseorang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

"Anak-anak kembalilah ke kelas kalian!"

"Tapi Sensei kami tidak enak badan~"

"Hanya alasan saja bukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat membolos"

Setelah anak-anak yang telah ditegurnya keluar dari ruangannya tempat dia bekerja, wanita itu tersenyum senang. Meskipun para murid mengeluh, tapi mereka selalu menuruti apa yamg dikatakannya.

Mungkin dia hanyalah perawat di ruang kesehatan sekolah ini, tapi dia juga ingin ikut andil dalam mendidik murid, sekaligus mengawasi kesehatan mereka.

Wanita yang memiliki paras seperti boneka Jepang, rambut panjang yang lurus dan hitam mengkilap. Baru saja dia akan kembali ke pekerjaannya, pintu geser ruangannya terbuka kembali. Wanita itu menelengkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika tamu kali ini bukan anak-anak yang mengeluh tidak enak badan, melainkan Kepala dewan beserta suaminya.

"A...Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sakakibara merasakan kecemasan istrinya, tentu saja, siapapun akan terkejut jika melihat atasanmu yang perfeksionis itu datang dengan wajah merah karena demam tinggi.

"Yukiko, bisa kau bantu aku membawanya?"

"Ba..Baiklah"

Akhirnya Gakushu bisa berbaring diatas ranjang. Dada pria itu naik turun dengan cepat, dengan mata Violetnya dia menatap pasangan suami-istri tersebut "Aku tidak...Aku tidak yakin...Ji jika ini...De..mam biasa" katanya terputus-putus.

Mata Kanzaki Yukiko meneliti pasiennya "Apa benar? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir demikian?," tanyanya "Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengukur suhumu"

Perawat itu dengan cekatan mengambil termometer yang disimpan di atas meja kerjanya "Buka mulutmu Asano-kun" mintanya, agak aneh sendiri harus memperlakukan atasannya—Apalagi itu Asano— seperti ini.

Sebuah termometer digital dimasukan kedalam mulutnya, dia hanya menurut saja sampai bunya biip terdengar. "Astaga, 40 derajat," ujar si perawat dan sudah sesuai dugaan Gakushu "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai suhumu setinggi ini?," tanya Yukiko dengan mata penasaran juga cemas "Berbaringlah, aku akan mengambilkan kantong es untukmu." Lanjutnya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Sakakibara mendorong pelan tubuh Gakushu, memintanya untuk berbaring.

Pria bersurai coklat itu duduk di pinggir kasur kosong yang bertempatkan di sebelah milik Gakushu. Dia tidak berani melihat keadaan Gakushu sekarang, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan misterius sekali. Benar apa yang dikatakan Gakushu, pagi ini dia terlihat sehat dan tidak ada masalah.

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba saja kondisinya berubah drastis?— Ada yang janggal, pikir Sakakibara. Tidak lama kemudian Kanzaki telah kembali dengan sekantong es, Sakakibara tersenyum melihat wanita itu kembali. Namun seketika itu juga, senyum itu menghilang.

Akabane Karma berada tepat di belakang istrinya. Dia melihat Kanzaki dengan tatapan bertanya dan wanita itu menjelaskan "Karma-kun menjenguk Asano ketika aku memberitahunya kalau Asano sedang sakit."

Tapi...

Tapi itu bukan wajah orang yang ingin menjenguk, Yukiko!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu ketika dia mengantarkan surat dari Isogai Yuma ke Asano, dia merasakan kejanggalan. Nagisa adalah orang yang mengantarkan surat itu, lalu diberikannya padanya—Sakakibara—. Dari sanalah, dia merasakan keanehan yang luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak?— Isogai Yuma dan juga Nagisa Shiota adalah anak buangan, bukan, masalah anak buangan tidak ada hubunganya untuk saat ini. Mereka berdua adalah almuni SMP Kunigigaoka begitu juga dengan dirinya dan Asano Gakushu. Banyak sekali alumni yang berkempul dalam cirkum tertentu, dan berpura-pura kalau tidak ada alasan khusus karenanya.

Sakakibara ragu, apakah sebaiknya dia membuka surat itu lebih dahulu sebelum memberikannya pada Asano? Tapi itu sungguh ketidak sopanan yang luar biasa, maka karnanya dia berganti rencana dengan bertanya pada pria bersurai biru tersebut "Apa urusan Isogai mengirim surat pada Asano?"

Nagisa yang berniat pergi, menoleh ke belakang "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," katanya pura-pura kecewa "Kau bisa membukanya kalau kau penasaran Sakakibara-san"

"Mana mungkin"

Tapi memang dia penasaran, tapi untuk saat itu dia menahan rasa penasaran yang mengerogotinya itu. Dia memberikan—secara harfiah dia meletakannya di atas meja Asano, lalu kembali ruang guru karena memang hari itu dia lembur.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan dia kembali ke ruangan Asano, pria itu hanya mengambil laptopnya saja, dan membiarkan sisanya di atas meja. Bukan berarti Asano Gakushu adalah yang berantakan, karena 'sisa' yang dimaksud hanya selembar kertas yang sudah keluar dari amplopnya.

"Pak kepala dewan mengenai rapat dinas yang sebentar lagi..."

Sakakibara mendekati meja itu, seraya berbicara dengan Asano. Dalam waktu sekian detik dia dapat membaca inti dari surat yang baru saja di antarkan sebelumnya.

' **Membunuh' 'Iblis Merah' 'Kau'**

Membaca tiga kata tersebut sudah membuatnya mengerti apa keseluruhan isi surat tersebut. Tubuh Sakakibara bergetar, apa ini? apakah ini teror yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak buangan? Tidak...Mungkin dirinya telah menjadi naif, tapi dia tahu kalau anak-anak kelas End tidak jahat.

Terbukti karena istrinya adalah salah satu dari mereka dan dia baik. Bukan hanya itu...Kenyataan jika anak-anak kelas End berusaha menyelamatkan dunia tidak akan berubah selamanya. –Sakakibara mengetahui misi kelas End setelah menikah dengan Kanzaki.

Keesokannya Akabane Karma berkunjung ke sekolah lalu di malam yang sama mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tapi itu bukan wajah orang yang ingin menjenguk, Yukiko!**

Karma menyeringai, tanda kemenangannya. Pria bersurai merak itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk menyembuyikan niat buruknya yang sudah terlaksanakan.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Gakushu. Panas, hanya itu yang dirasakannya. Ini racun Okuda, racun mematikan itu telah menyatu dengan darah korbannya.

"Racun yang dibuat Smog waktu itu. Okuda mengembangkannya menjadi lebih ganas dan lebih cepat mengerogoti korbannya," beber Karma tidak pada siapapun. Tapi Yukiko mengetahui dan terlibat langsung dalam kejadian itu, tidak mungkin dia lupa apa yang telah di perbuat Smog, terlebih lagi Takaoka.

"...Karma-kun kau mengetahui sesuatu?," tanya Yukiko "Apakah Manami-chan terlibat atas sakitnya Asano-kun?"

Karma menoleh, kedua manik emasnya itu bercahaya tajam melihat wanita cantik tersebut "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Lalu dilanjutkan penjelasan "Sebenarnya racun ini untuk Koro-sensei, seharusnya lebih mematikan bukan?. Tapi Okuda hanya ingin mencobanya, dia penasaran apakah tubuh gurita itu mempan dengan virus"

"Jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan Okuda, berarti ada hubungannya denganmu bukan?" kali ini Sakakibara angkat bicara "Katakan, apa alasanmu datang ke sini Akabane"

Karma tersenyum, senyum tanpa dosa "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya memeriksa apakah targetku sudah mati atau belum." Ujarnya. Kedua manik itu masih bersinar, seolah menusuk mental siapapun yang melihatnya.

Yukiko membeku tapi di saat bersamaan tubuhnya bergetar. Tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata yang sama dengan milik Nagisa yang sudah ingin membunuh seseorang. "Demi apa kau menyakiti Asano...Bahkan sampai ingin membunuhnya!?," suara wanita itu meninggi, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sakakibara mendengarnya semarah ini "Karma-kun jawab aku..." wanita itu mendekat menarik lengan baju yang dikenakan Karma "Kenapa...Kenapa kau berbuat jahat?"

Asano Gakushu bukan siapa-siapa baginya, hanya kenalan saja. Tapi Karma, dia berbeda. Karma adalah temannya, dan Yukiko bertanya-tanya kenapa temannya itu melakukan hal sekeji itu. tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua maniknya yang berwarna coklat madu.

"Brengsek!" Sakakibara mendorong Karma dan menekannya ke tembok "Berikan...Berikan penawarnya Akabane!," mintanya terdengar seperti perintah. Bukan Karma namanya kalau dia menuruti perintah seseorang.

Kedua bola mata emas milik Karma memang melihat sosok Sakakibara yang sedang murka padanya, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

 _Ah...Mungkin aku sudah gila. Sebagai pembunuh...Apakah aku gagal?_

 _Aku sudah memberitahu orang-orang ini kalau aku pelakunya, yah...Meskipun si Asano sialan itu belum mati._

 _Tapi...Kurasa saat ini aku bukan pembunuh, karena yang meracuni Asano itu bukan iblis merah itu aku, dan 'aku' terlalu bosoh untuk menjadi pembunuh._

 _Benar...Akabane Karma sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk membunuh dan malah memberi tahu teman-teman lamanya kalau dia berniat membunuh. Dasar pecundang..._

"AKABANE APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA YANG INGIN KAU BUNUH ITU?!," Sakakibara kehabisan kesabaran. Sialan dia tidak akan membiarkan kisah kedua bangsat itu menjadi seperti ini "APA KAU TAHU? DIA...ASANO ITU ADALAH—"

"HENTIKAN!," suara teriakan berasal dari arah ranjang. Gakushu berteriak malah memperparah keadaannya. Pria bersurai jingga yang sekarat itu terbatuk-batuk,darah mulai berceceran di atas lantai dan sprei. Beberapa kali lelaki itu batuk darah, Yukiko segera berlari membantunya mengusap darah.

"Rei...Jangan...Jangan katakan," sungguh ajaib Gakushu tadi bisa berteriak. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berbicara lirih sekaligus serak, bahkan membuat Karma tidak ingin melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Tapi dia harus melihatnya...Nasib targetnya berada di tangannya. "Akabane...Orang yang mau kau bunuh itu...Hanya **aku**...Kepala dewan sekolah..ini"

"...Aku tidak terlalu peduli..."

Kenyataannya dia sempat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakakibara dan berakhir di hentikan oleh Gakashu. Apakah dia tidak mengetahui sesuatu? Apa dan kenapa dia harus peduli dengan 'identitas' tergetnya. 

"30 menit, " kata Karma lalu mendorong pria yang mengencetnya "20 menit sudah kalian habiskan dengan berteriak padaku. Umur pria itu tinggal 10 menit lagi," ujarnya memberitahu seraya menunjuk.

"...Kau punya penawarnya bukan? Kau membawanya bukan?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"KARENA DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG PENTING BAGIMU!"

"...KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGANGGAP LIPAN BUSUK ITU PENTING!?"

Sementara keduanya—Ren dan Karma— sedang berdebat. Gakushu hanya tertawa ringan, membuat wanita di sebelahnya menatapnya iba "Ada apa Asano?"

Hanya gelengan yang di dapatkan wanita itu. Asano sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara. Menutup kedua matanya, sekali lagi dia ingin melihat masa lalunya. Yang sangat tidak ingin dia akuinya, jika masa-masa itu adalah masa yang indah dan tak tergantikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah kencan pertama—lebih tepatnya, pertama kalinya jalan-jalan bersama—Gakushu dan Karma. Berkali-kali Gakushu menolak Karma yang mau menjemputnya, hanya karena alasan mau tahu rumah keluarga Asano itu semewah apa. Pada akhirnya pemuda bersurai merah itu menjemput Gakushu, dan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat favoritnya; Game Center.

Gakushu main sampai rasanya mau muntah, kenapa sih si kepala merah itu bisa memainkan mesin seperti itu selama berjam-jam?. Gakushu mulai merajuk dan Karma yang cerdas merasa sangat terhibur ketika kepala jingga itu menunjukan wajah tidak senang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma pura-pura tidak tahu.

"...Dari wajahmu, kelihatannya kau bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa juga aku tertarik dengan apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Jangan berputar-putar Akabane"

Gakushu menghela nafas lelah, kalau begini dia yang harus mengalah "Kau mau makan?. Aku tadi dengar ada Cafe baru di dekat sini"

"Baiklah"

Mereka memesan menu kesukaan masing-masing. Karma memesan segelas Jus stroberi dan pie buah yang di rekomendasikan pelayan, sementara Gakushu hanya memesan secangkir kopi non gula. Pasangan yang aneh, di sela-sela menikmati sajian mereka, keduanya saling melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas.

Semua mata memandang kedua lelaki— yang bisa dikatakan tampan— tersebut. mereka bertingkah kekanak-kanakan sekali, dan membuat beberapa pengunjung terkekeh geli dengan kelakukan mereka.

Merasa diperhatikan keduanya berhenti berbicara dan menyelesaikan makanan dan minuman mereka. keluar dari bangunan tersebut wajah keduanya memerah, malu sekali. Dalam hati, mereka menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Sebuah tangan mencengkram kerah Gakushu, membuat lelaki itu mendekati wajah si pemilik tangan. Karma mencium Gakushu, bisa dirasakan buah stroberi dan kopi di lidah mereka. kali ini Karma mendominasi, karena Gakushu sama sekali tidak menyangka serangan tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai jingga jatuh kedalam pelukannya, menatap si penyerang dengan tatapan sayu (A/N: Oi ini masih Asakaru bukan?!)

Reaksi yang manis, pikir Karma lalu membantu Gakushu untuk berdiri dengan benar "Manis sekali." Katanya entah ditujukan untuk pujian atau olokan, sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau..." nada Gakushu mengancam "Apa yang kau lakukan?! kau pikir kita dimana?" dia segera melihat kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada penonton seperti acara ciuman pertama mereka.

Dia baru saja bisa bernafas lega setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Balasan karena kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku" jawab Karma datar "Kemarin lusa kau yang memulainya bukan?"

"Itu kau!, mana mungkin aku mencium seseorang yang bukan pacarku?"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Aku bukan makhluk seperti 'kalian' yang mencium sesamanya, apalagi dari semua orang kenapa harus kau?!"

"Apa kau serius berpikir kalau aku termasuk dari yang kau sebut 'kalian' itu?"

Selalu begitu. Setelah melakukanapa yang seharusnya sepasang kekasih lakukan, mereka akan berdebat tanpa henti. Tidak jarang bahkan pukulan melayang di antara keduanya, namun pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan tindakan 'gila' tersebut.

Gakushu tidak bisa membayangkan kalau yang dia cium itu orang lain, begitu juga Karma.

Setahun penuh hubungan mereka seperti itu. Akhirnya, Gakushu yang lebih berpikir rasional tidak tahan. Dia merasa dia harus menyelesaikan ini, dan Karma seharusnya berpikir demikian.

Gakushu memanggil Karma keatas atap, bertanya pada pemuda itu sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan. Teman? Jika mereka teman, mereka tidak akan melakukan segala hal itu. Musuh? Apalagi musuh, sebenarnya keduanya lebih memilih mengatakan hubungan mereka demikian, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan itu terbanding terbalik; bagaikan surga dan neraka.

Lalu apa?

"Kurasa...Sepasang kekasih," kali ini Karma berbicara, dengan cengiran jenaka "Apa tanpa sadar kita sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih?" pemuda itu tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya dan kebodohan pemuda yang satu lagi.

Diam. Gakushu mematung di tempatnya. Benar juga, kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Dia telah jatuh cinta, tanpa sadar dia telah jatuh cinta.

Di sisi lain, alasan Karma tertawa juga sama dengan kenapa Gakushu mematung.

Dia tertawa...menertawakan kebodohannya, kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Chapter 04 Completed

Saya berusaha mengerjakannya secepat mungkin, selama pengerjakan malah banyak sekali sudah mengirimkan Review. Arigatou na~

Mungkin Ch ini terlihat seperti acak-acakan ya?

Cerita ini hampir mencapai klimak-nya. Sebenarnya saya punya kebiasaan kalau tegang saat menulis, bokong jadi lancip (gak bisa duduk tenang) Dan kemarin malam saya mondar-mandir sendiri sampai ditanya adik 'kmu ngapain?' Mana bisa saya jawab kalau saya gregetan sama AsaKaru yang saya tulis sendiri.

Yukiko nikah sama Ren! Hehe ya, saya agak suka mereka berdua sih.

 **Okay!, The Reply Time :**

 **To Misacchin-san :**

Hi! Salam kenal , senang mengetahui kalau Misacchin-san menyukai Kill to Kill. Terima kasih untuk Review nya

 **To Takamiya Haruki :**

Salam kenal Takamiya Haruki-san. Saya juga ingin meramaikan AsaKaru, senang kalau Shipper Asakaru menyukainya.

Yah...Saya sendiri juga kasian ama mereka berdua. Tapi gitu lho...Ansatsu no Kyoshitsu itu seharusnya pembunuhan kan? Kok gak ada _Zetsubou_ -nya (Pembawaan dari anime Danganronpa)— Dan jadilah ide ini! Gini-gini pengemar genre Angst dan Psychological.

Ah ya mengenai Typo...saya males benahin sih, udah capek males mau baca lagi /plak _Gomenasai saya akan lebih hati-hati_

Terima kasih buat review-nya

 **To Kuroyuki-san:**

Aloha~

Enaknya ya masih sekolah, dulu saya juga begitu hiks. #baru lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu dia.

Dulu saya lonjak girang kalau ada ff favorite update setelah pulang sekolah liatnya. Rasanya semua ingatan tentang PR hilang entah kemana, hahaha

Terima kasih buat reviewnya!

 **To Tofu enak-san :**

Hi salam kenal Tofu enak-san. Emang suka makan Tofu ya? Saya juga suka, apalagi tahu Kediri, saya tinggal di kediri soalnya hahaha /apaan sih/

Asano mati gak ya? Hmm mending tanya Karmanya ada deh, entah dia niat atau gak bunuh mantan pacarnya itu.

Terima kasih buar review-nya!

 **To Xhakira-san:**

Senang bisa menghibur, terima kasih lagi untuk Reviewnya : )

 **To Leny-san :**

Hi salam kenal. Sebelumnya maaf karena review Leny-san di Ch sebelumnya belum saya moderate, jadi gak muncul dan saya gak tahu sampai saya periksa Email. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, saya senang Leny-san menyukai Kill to Kill : )

 **To Chindleion-san:**

Hello!

Ya, tebakan Chindleion-san benar-benar hahaha...

Hmm mulai menghipotesa lagi, setiap kali Chindleion-san menebak dan hampir mendekati, saya merasa kalau Chindleion-san adalah Rinka Hayami yang cerdas (Krn foto profilnya) /maaf jd ngomong yg ngak2

Karma itu lagi agak sedeng, tapi kita perlu dia meminta penawar pada Okuda kalau kita masih mau Asano hidup! Tenang... saya juga gak suka Bad end kok... apalagi buat OTP saya yang baru ini hiks...

Tentang scene bar itu...Hahaha...setiap kali melihat wajah Karma pas 7 tahun kemudian, mukanya itu cocok jadi bartender dan jadi deh background itu melekat disini. Beneran...Bukannya yang populer di kalangan cewe itu Asano harusnya.

Trims lagi buat reviewnya : )

 **To Onozuka Mikado-san:**

Hi salam kenal!

Saya senang kalau Mikado-san menyukai Kill to Kill. Saya memang berusaha membuat semua karakter di sini OOC nya seminimal mungkin. Tapi saya merasa Nagisa terlalu OOC kali ya?

Terima kasih buat Reviewnya !


	5. Chapter 5

Seorang pria berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dilihatnya langit biru cerah tak berawan dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna emas pucat. Isogai Yuma tersenyum sedih saat dia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang lebih diatas.

Sebenarnya, dia adalah benih semua ini. Dia adalah akar masalah ini, tapi...dia sama sekali tidak ingin memetik bunga berwarna merah darah yang ditanamnya itu.

Apakah...Apa yang kulakukan ini benar-benar bisa membantu mereka?

Nagisa berada tepat di belakangnya, menunduk melihat lantai polos yang menampakan bayangan kesedihannya.

Mereka ragu...Jika ini akan berhasil. Entah apa yang dikatakan gurita kuning yang baru saja pergi dengan kecepatan 20 Mach-nya, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ini Karma yang mereka bicarakan, Ace kelas 3-E jenius itu. Lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak akan membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun, terbukti bagaimana polisi berusaha menangkapnya tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan apapun setelah penyelidikan mereka.

Akabane Karma adalah pembunuh. Bukan...Iblis merah yang sebenarnya pembunuh, tapi dia adalah salah satu bagian dari Karma.

Tapi...Mereka telah membuat Akabane Karma menjadi pembunuh, membunuh Asano Gakushu.

Seandainya...Kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi. Kecelakaan kecil yang selalu dianggap remeh Karma itu, bukan hanya kecelakaan kecil.

Karena kecelakaan tersebut mengubah segalanya, mengubah hubungan mereka berdua, juga mengubah seluruh kehidupan Akabane Karma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 05:**

OXO

Ini bukan hanya karena pekerjaan, aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan uang yang kudapat dari CEO yang merupakan klien ku itu. Karma selalu berpikir demikian, dan memang kenyataannya demikian.

Asano Gakushu itu...Sangat mengganggunya. Aku ingin menghancurkan eksistensinya, itu yang ditanamkan Karma pada pikirannya semenjak dia bertatap muka dengan Gakushu setelah berpisah selama 10 tahun.

Entahlah...keberadaan lelaki itu mulai nyata baginya setelah dia memeluknya saat di ruang kesehatan. Gakushu sang musuh begitu khawatir padanya, memeluknya **seolah** dia adalah kekasihnya.

Hari itu, dimana Karma membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Baru kali itu dia melihat Asano Gakushu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, lelaki itu—Gakushu— menjauh darinya, berpura-pura semuanya tak pernah terjadi.

Apa maksudnya?— Ketika mereka bertemu lagi, Gakushu melihatnya seperti ingin _mengatakan_ sesuatu. Dan sekarang pria itu _menyembunyikan_ sesuatu dari Karma.

"Aku tidak punya...Mana mungkin aku punya penawar itu"

Sakakibara yang kelihatannya ingin memberitahunya sesuatu, Gakushu mencegah. Terserahlah, mati saja bersama rahasiamu itu, pikir Karma.

Seolah ada masalah dengan jantungnya, setiap kali melihat wajah Asano Gakushu, organ satu itu berdetak dengan cepat.

Begitu juga sekarang. Dadanya sakit, melihat pria itu kesakitan...rasanya dia juga mengalami sakit itu.

"Pembohong! Nagisa bilang kau mempunyainya, kau memintanya pada Okuda bukan!?" Sakakibara bersikeras meminta penawarnya. Ekpresi dingin Karma meluluh ketika mendengarnya "Apa...Nagisa?," tanyanya bingung "Kenapa kau tahu itu dari Nagisa?"

"Mana mungkin aku menjelaskannya sekarang brengsek! Kau pasti mempunyainya bukan!? Keluarkan sekarang dan kau akan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini!"

"Oh...Aku akan tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku membiarkan pria itu hidup?," alis Karma terangkat satu, gestur meremehkan yang biasa dia buat "Sebenarnya mau sekali, tapi sayangnya aku tidak membawanya sekarang"

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa penawarnya?" kali ini Yukiko yang bertanya "Kau membawa racunnya kenapa kau tidak membawa penawarnya!?"

Keadaan semakin genting dan panik, rasanya tidak ada oksigen di ruangan itu. Setiap kali menghirup udara, hanya kesesakan saja yang dirasakan mereka bertiga yang terlibat.

"Tentu saja...Karena aku—" belum selesai Karma membalas apa yang dikatakan Yukiko sebelumnya, tubuhnya terlempar menabrak dinding.

Tentakel kuning menjeratnya, mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara sampai kedua sama sekali tak menyentuh lantai putih di bawahnya. Kedua mantan murid buangan mengenal betul, milik siapa tentakel kuning tersebut.

Karma selalu menyimpannya, gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari bahan anti-sensei. Segera dia memasukan tangannya ke saku, melingkarkan cincin gantungan dan menyentuh salah satu tentakel kuning yang mengikatnya.

Reaksi yang diharapkannya; tentekel itu meleleh. Karma segera melakukan hal yang sama sampai tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai "Hei...Jangan bercanda, kau datang di saat yang tidak tempat sensei. Kita tidak sedang melakukan reuni"

"Nurufufufu..."

Tawa khas itu membuatnya bergidik. Karma tersenyum miris mengetahui kalau mantan wali kelasnya di SMP akan ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

"Koro-sensei, kau tidak berhak melakukan apapun"

Kepala bulat itu, cengiran menyebalkan itu, sekarang tersaji di depan mata emas Karma. Mau berapa tahunpun, guru mereka yang satu itu tidak akan berubah.

"Fufufu..." tawa yang menjengkelkan itu masih keluar dari cengiran itu "Karma-kun mau sampai kapan membohongi diri sendiri?" tentakel empuk itu berusaha menyentuh pipi Karma yang memerah karena marah, tapi akhirnya di tapik dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku, gurita" geram Karma melihat tajam "Mengingat dirimu di masa lalu...Kau pasti ikut andil dalam masalah ini"

"Yang lebih penting lagi, penawarnya Karma-kun" Koro-sensei mengabaikan semua tuduhan tersebut, dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya; membujuk Karma.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membawanya"

"WAKTUNYA HANYA LIMA MENIT!" Yukiko berteriak sekuat tenaga, menarik perhatian seluruh ruangan. Untung saja ruang kesehatan ada di pojok lorong, tidak akan ada yang mendengar kehebohan yang terjadi di dalam sini. "Ada apa denganmu Karma-kun? Kudengar masa-masa kalian saat di SMA kalian begitu indah"

Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu? Selama SMA, setelah **pertama** **kalinya** pria berambut jingga itu memeluknya, lalu dia mengabaikannya seolah mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain!.

 _Untuk_ _pertama_ _kalinya._ Benar...Karma tidak ingat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya. **Sebelum** kecelakaan yang dialaminya...

"Kumohon...Karma-kun," Yukiko menundukan kepalanya, air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk matanya "Aku yakin...Aku yakin kalian sebenarnya tidak ingin hubungan kalian...seperti ini bukan?"

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Karma, dia menunduk melihat kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia mendengar Koro-sensei bertanya padanya "Sebenarnya...Kenapa kau mau membunuh Asano-kun?"

 _Kenapa? Itu juga aku mau tahu...Sialan, sebenarnya rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini...Apa?_

Dia ingat...Betapa kesalnya dia ketika Asano mengacuhkannya, bertingkah jika hubungan mereka bukan apapun. Bukan teman, bukan musuh, lalu apa? Sepasang kekasihpun mereka bukan!?

"Akabane.." kali ini Sakakibara memanggil namanya lembut "Mungkin kau tidak ingat. Tapi kalian pernah pacaran sampai setahun lebih, satu setengah tahun lebih tepatnya." pria Kariage itu memberitahu—Kali ini dia sukses melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Gakushu sudah menutup matanya seperti tertidur. Mendengarnya, Karma hanya bisa ber "Ha?"

"Aku...Pernah menjadi kekasih orang itu?"

"Fufufufu...Sensei juga pernah mendengarnya, dari Nagisa dan kawan-kawan. Tidak disangka meskipun kalian semua berpisah kalian tetap akrab, Sensei senang mengetahuinya. Tapi ketika kalian putus dan bahkan sampai pada tahap seperti ini, Sensei sangat sedih tahu..." Gurita itu mulai terisak, dan itu tangisan—entah palsu atau sengguhan— menyebalkan.

Kedua pundaknya Karma menurun. Rasa penyesalan mulai mengerogoti dirinya, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak menyesal. Hanya pecundang saja yang menyesali perbuatannya—tidak—mau tidak mau dia harus menjadi pecundang sekarang.

Karma tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu dia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tapi topeng itu sama dengan yang dipakainya ketika meremehkan sesuatu. Dengan sikap arogan dia mendongak, melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan malas—atau jika kau lebih mengerti tentang lelaki itu, sebenarnya dia telah menyerah. "Percuma saja" mulainya

"Aku memang tidak membawa penawar itu," lanjutnya pelan "Aku meninggalkannya di apartemenku. Waktunya tidak lebih lama daripada tiga menit lagi, dalam waktu segitu kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari bangunan ini"

Kenapa dia meninggalkannya?— untuk menjawabnya Karma harus mengakuinya. Mengakui jika Asano Gakushu itu spesial. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan membunuh pria itu.

Sebuah penyesalan...Itu jawabannya. Dia tahu, jika dia mempunyai penawar itu dan tidak menyelamatkannya. Jiwanya akan hancur, dia akan tengelam dalam kesengsaraan yang dimanakan; penyesalan.

Dia akan menyesal seumur hidup, setiap malam dia akan bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang mengulang-ulang kejadian hari ini, hari dimana dia membunuh Asano Gakushu. Apa yang dia beberkan pada orang-orang ini—fakta dia adalah pembunuh— hanya untuk memukulnya lebih jauh. Dia akan kabur...kabur dari ingatan mengenai hari ini, dia akan berusaha mati-matian untuk membuang memori ini. Dan, di saat bersamaan...Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling diingatnya. Dia tidak akan lepas, tidak akan melepaskan ingatannya mengenai hari ini. Dia akan selalu ingat bahwa dia adalah orang yang membunuh Asano Gakushu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu Karma masih berada di dapur sekolah. Dia memang berancana memasukan racun Okuda ke dalam makanan atau minuman, tapi apa? Mana dia tahu apa yang akan dimakan atau diminum targetnya—Terlebih lagi, masalah utamanya adalah; bagaimana memberikannya pada sang target.

Pria bersurai merah itu memasukan beberapa roti Yakisoba kedalam kereta untuk di pindahkan ke etalase kantin. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip, karena dia sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana pembunuhannya. Belum sempat dia mendorong kereta—berisi tumpukan roti—tersebut, dia mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil Nana.

"Nana-chan~"

Itu suara Sakakibara, dasar padahal sudah menikah. Karma segera mengendap, bersembunyi di balik dinding, lalu menguping.

"Oh..Sakakibara-san, ada keperluan apa?"

"Bisa aku minta sekantong kopi, persediaan kopi di ruang guru habis"

"Tunggu sebentar. Oh, maaf...hanya tersisa setengah toples, butuh waktu untuk mencarinya di lemari penyimpan"

"Hmm...Mood Asano akan bertambah buruk. Kalau begitu...Bisa buatkan secangkir untuknya?"

"Tentu"

"Aku akan menunggu di meja kantin"

Setelah itu Sakakibara pergi, meninggalkan wanita pirang itu sendirian. Belum saja Nana menggerakan tubuhnya, Karma memanggilnya lalu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Nana-chan, roti Yakisobanya sudah kupindahkan ke kereta"

"Oh terima kasih Akabane-sama. Aku akan membuat kopi dulu, apakah Akabane-sama mau?"

"Mau sih...Tunggu, bagaimana kalau aku yang membuatkannya?"

"Eh? Tapi...aku harus membuat satu untuk pak kepala dewan"

"Aku akan membuatnya, kamu pindah saja roti-roti itu ke etalase. Bibi Miko telah menunggumu"

"Mmm...Baiklah. Tapi biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya, aku tidak mau merepotkan Akabane-sama lebih dari ini"

"Hahaha...Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sendiri yang menawari, aku tidak kerepotan. Tapi...memang harus kau yang mengantar kopi ini"

Setelah itu Nana meninggalkan Karma sendirian. Pria bersurai merah itu segera menyeduh kopi, membuatnya seperti cairan hitam itu sama dengan alkohol yang biasa dia racik. Sementara tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengaduk kopi, tangannya yang lain mengambil botol racun dari saku celananya.

Meletakan teko, dia membuka botol kecil tersebut lalu menuangkan cairan bening tersebut ke dalam minuman.

Setelah itu—untuk memastikan siapapun tidak akan salah dengan cangkir lain— Karma belum membuat yang lain tapi dia memanggil Nana, meminta wanita itu mengantarkannya pada Sakakibara. Jika beruntung—Sakakibara maksudnya— cangkir itu tidak akan berpindah ke tangan yang lain, kecuali Gakushu sang target.

Setelah membuat dua cangkir kopi untuknya dan Nana, dia duduk. Bertopang dagu, dia menghela nafas panjang. Setelah dipikir-pikir...Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Ada dendam apa sampai dia mau-maunya membunuh Gakushu?— Karma tidak gila akan uang. Dia juga bukan tipe pembunuh yang mengutamakan pekerjaan, karena dia memiliki pedoman 'aturan itu untuk dilanggar' yah...itu pedoman sisa dari masa sekolahnya.

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa

Kata kenapa berkali-kali diulangnya sampai dia sendiri bisa menjadi gila.

"Payah...Aku ini, hanya seperti anjing buangan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan, sikap Gakushu pada Karma mendingin. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, rasanya pemuda berambut jingga itu enggan bersama dengannya.

"Hei Asano, hari ini apa kau tidak mau belajar di rumahku?"

"Oh, hari ini aku ada bimbel," jawab Gakushu tanpa menoleh pada Karma yang berada di sebelahnya "Kau kan pintar. Apalagi biasanya kau tak pernah mengajakku, itu sedikit mencurigakan"

"Hmm..." pandangan Karma ke depan melihat papan tanpa guru. Tapi kedua mata emas remaja itu melirik teman sebangkunya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gakushu yang sedang merapikan bukunya. " Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan guru tadi." katanya bohong. Dia terbiasa menarik mengsanya untuk terjerat jaringnya, kebiasaan itu terbentuk untuk menarik Koro-sensei. Tapi...

"Benarkah? Pelajari saja sendiri, rangkingmu kan ada diatasku"

Raut malas dari Karma tidak menghilang, menyandarkan tubuhnya dia menghisap kembali jus kotakannya "Tapi...Semester lalu kau mengalahkanku." Gumamnya mungkin tidak di dengar oleh teman sebangkunya.

* * *

Bel pelajaran dimulai telah berbunyi. Karma masih berbaring di atap, melihat langit biru yang senada dengan rambut sahabatnya yang bersekolah di tempat lain. Ini tidak menyenangkan, biasanya ketika bel istirahat berakhir dan dia belum kembali. Gakushu akan menjemputnya, menyeretnya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Setidaknya itu yang selalu dilakukan Gakushu, sebelum kejadian ruang kesehatan dan...Kecelakaan.

 _Seperti anjing buangan..._

"Apa aku telah dibuang?...Sebenarnya...Apa yang kulakukan?"

* * *

Suatu hari Gakushu tengah melamun. Jam itu adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. Karma si pemalas membolos di ruang kesehatan, melihat anak-anak sekelasnya bermain sepak bola dari jendela. Seharusnya sepak bola itu permainan kesukaan Gakushu, tapi kenapa pemuda itu melamun dan terlihat malas untuk melakoni permainan tersebut?.

Sebuah bola mengenai kepala Gakushu, melihatnya mata Karma membulat. Guru mata pelajaran menyuruh pemuda yang baru saja berciuman dengan bola untuk segera ke ruang kesehatan, mengompres kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak keren, kenapa orang seperti Gakushu melakukan _kedogolan_ seperti itu?.

Pemilik surai jingga itu masuk keruang kesehatan, tersenyum kecil pada Karma "Kau melihatnya? Tertawalah, bukannya kau juga sering menjahili ku dengan cara yang sama?"

"Dan kau bisa menghindari semua bola yang kulemparkan padamu"

Gakushu tidak menjawab, atau, lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa menjawab. Dia terlihat begitu letih, membuat Karma makin penasaran saja. Karma ingin bertanya, tapi takut jika jawaban pemuda itu 'Aku belajar untuk ujian' mungkin dia akan memukulnya karena telah berbohong. Asano Gakushu itu jenius, dia tidak perlu seperti orang bodoh yang belajar matian-matian.

"Guru kesehatan sedang keluar, biar aku saja yang mengompres kepalamu itu"

Karma mendekat, berusaha menyentuh kepala jingga itu. sebelum keinginannya terwujud, tangan Gakushu melarangnya "Jangan menyentuhku Akabane"

Deg!

Untuk beberapa detik, jantung pemuda bersurai merah itu berhenti. Apa yang kuharapkan?, batin Karma setelahnya. Dia tertawa kecil, benar...Mereka hanyalah...Apa?

"Kita buat ini jelas Akabane...Kita bukan teman, tapi bukan musuh karena aku tidak membencimu"

Lalu apa?

"... **Orang** **asing** , apa kau pikir aku bisa pura-pura tidak mengenalmu?." tanpa saja kalimat itu melesat dari mulut Karma yang bergetar "Sebenarnya...Apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu? Apa salahku?"

"Kau tidak salah apapun Akabane. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu pengecut..."

* * *

Setelah itu, Karma berhenti mendekati Gakushu. Hubungan mereka sudah jelas, diperjelas sendiri dari mulut Gakushu. Menyebalkan sekali, apa yang telah diharapkan Karma?

"Dia...Benar-benar mengabaikanku"

Ingin sekali dia menampar wajah tampan Asano muda itu. Setelah segala usahanya untuk mendapatkan rangking satu di semester 2 ini, Asano Gakushu masih tetap bungkam.

Sama sekali tidak ada ejek mengejek satu sama lain, sama sekali tidak ada ancaman kalau dia akan merebut kembali rangkingnya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Akabane?"

Wajah ketua OSIS menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya saat Karma duduk di kursi ruangannya. Karma mengusap meja OSIS yang berbahan dari kayu jati, seringai meremehkan terbentuk dari bibir kecilnya "Mengantarkan bunga?" jawabnya dengan nada bertanya, sengaja membuat jengkel si ketua OSIS.

Akhir bulan ini mereka akan lulus. Karma berada di rangking satu, dan Gakushu di peringkat dua. Ketua OSIS itu sampai sekarang tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membela harga dirinya yang jatuh, diinjak oleh Karma.

Dan itu membuat Akabane Karma sebal sekali, bahkan membencinya.

"Para adik kelas yang merupakan Fansmu, terlalu takut untuk meletakan semua hadiah ini ke ruang OSIS," lanjut Karma lalu berdiri dari kursi tahta Gakushu "Kau keren, tapi menakutkan. Menurutku tidak juga...hanya akhir-akhir ini saja kau menyebalkan A-sa-no-kun"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, kau bisa pergi Akabane"

Tch...Bahkan dia tidak membalas ejekan halus yang baru saja kukatakan, batin Karma yang sudah marah. "Kau membuatku mual, ketua OSIS Asano Gakushu"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, Gakushu hanya diam mematung. Membiarkan mantan pacarnya—yang tidak mengetahui apapun—pergi meninggalkan hidupnya, tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan itu...saat itu adalah saat-saat terakhir mereka bertemu, sebelum menjadi pembunuh dan targetnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aka...Akabane-sama?"

Karma sadar dari lamunannya, karena kenangan masa lalunya. Kedua manik hijau Nana yang bulat melihatnya cemas, agak membuatnya sedikit enggan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Akabane-sama baik-baik saja?"

Syukurlah, wanita itu yang bertanya duluan. Karma menghela nafas, membuang rasa penat yang ditimbulkan masa lalunya "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, Nana-chan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

Wanita itu menghela nafas lega "Syukurlah," ujarnya lembut dicampur dengan kesenangan yang terukir di wajah cantiknya "Akabane-sama jika merasa lapar, aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu"

Nana begitu memperhatikannya, beda dengan 'seseorang'. Tanpa sadar dia berucap "Enak ya...Kalau kau diperhatikan oleh seseorang."

Wanita pirang tersebut, kali ini menunjukan raut sedih "Aku selalu memperhatikan Akabane-sama"

Aku tahu itu, pikir Karma. Dengan lembut dia mengusap puncak kepala Nana "Percuma saja kau memperhatikanku Nana-chan. Sayang sekali, itu hanya akan terbuang percuma." Saat itu dalam hati kecil Karma, dia berdoa agar wanita di depannya ini mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya.

 _Karena...Aku hanyalah anjing yang di buang..._

"Apa...Akabane-sama menyukai seseorang" wanita itu tidak menangis. Dia sudah dewasa, dan dia pernah ditolak orang yang di sukainya—Karma— "Jika memang ada..." dia tidak akan menangis.

"Sayangnya...Aku juga tidak tahu Nana-chan"

 _Karena...sebenarnya aku ini hanya ingin diperhatikan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

 _ **Karena...sebenarnya aku ini hanya ingin diperhatikan**_

"Tapi...Ketika dia tahu, **meskipun** dia tahu kalau akan membunuhnya. Dia diam saja, membiarkanku membunuhnya"

Karma kembali berbicara di depan Koro-sensei dan yang lainnya setelah menyelesaikan seuntas _flashback_ di kepalanya "Jika dia memang mau mati, aku akan menurutinya. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan hukuman setimpal, bahkan lebih berat daripada aku mendapat eksekusi"

Kepala gurita kuning itu bergeleng pelan, tapi dalam hati dia sama sekali tidak bisa mentolerir kebodohan mantan muridnya yang satu ini "Jika itu kau, apabila itu kau. Bukan berarti dia sama sekali tidak peduli padamu, Karma-kun"

"Mau kau mengatakan apapun, dia akan mati" balas Karma cepat sekaligus sengit, saat ini dia tidak butuh kata-kata bijak apapun "Bahkan dengan kecepatan 20-Mach mu, kau tidak akan menyelamatkannya"

Seolah tidak mendengar ocehan itu, Koro-sensei melanjutkan "Cobalah berbicara dengannya. Tidak di neraka maupun di surga nanti, tapi sekarang di dunia ini," tentakelnya berhasil menyentuh surai lembut berwarna merah. Guru itu tahu, kalau muridnya itu sedih sekali sekarang "Bertanyalah. Yang membuat kalian sampai seperti ini karena kalian kurang komunikasi, harga diri dan kekerasan kepala kalian berperan banyak atas kekecauan ini"

"...Penawarnya tidak ada, ini tinggal satu menit dan—"

"Apa kau mau memberinya penawar Karma-kun?"

"!?"

Ketiga manusia yang masih sehat menatap gurita itu. Segera Sakakibara berteriak "KALAU KAU PUNYA SEGERA BERI DIA—"

Yukiko menarik lengan suaminya, memaksa lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya "Jangan ikut campur dulu Ren-kun. Aku yakin...Aku yakin Karma-kun akan memilih pilihan bijaksana"

"Kau memiliki...Penawarnya?" tanya Karma pelan, menatap makhluk yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia bernafas dengan cepat, antara tegang dan lega.

"Apa kau ingin menyelamatkannya?" seringaian licik kembali terukir di senyum bola kuning tersebut.

"..."

"Kau tidak ingat apapun ketika kalian masih berpacaran, mungkin dia punya alasan untuk menghindarimu." Yukiko berusaha membujuk dengan halus, sementara Sakakibara hanya mengangguk sebagai pendukung.

 _Mungkin iya...Apa aku terlalu keras kepala ya?_

Karma mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kedelapan kuku jarinya mensuuk dagingnya. Dia butuh rasa sakit sekarang, ini pilihannya...Nyawa Gakushu ada di tangannya. Karma selalu menginginkannya, menginginkan perhatian pria yang tergeltak hampir mati di sana.

 _Apakah aku pantas mendapatkannya sekarang?_

"Koro-sensei," panggilnya lemah. Karma terduduk lemas diatas lantai, tetesan air mata berjatuhan, rasa basah dirasakan di wajahnya "Terima kasih..Aku sudah lelah"

 _Aku sudah lelah merasa tersakiti, aku tahu...Asano pun merasa demikian_

"Kumohon..."

 **To be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Chapter 5 completed! gagal deh keingian untuk menamatkan nya di Ch ini.

Sudah terjawab bagaimana Karma meracuni Gakushu. Saya sengaja memberikan pentunjuk seminimal mungkin. Adegan Asano meminum kopi dan juga adegan Nana dan Karma yang berada di kantin, yang sebenarnya gak penting.

Maa...gak ada alasan khusus. Mungkin chapter ini akan menjadi tulisanku yang paling ruet kaya benang kusut. Dari inti, flashback 1 lalu ke flashback 2 lalu kembali lagi ke inti. Waw itu berputar sekali alurnya, macam roller coaster.

Yang pusing dan binggung, angkat tangan!

 **The reply time**

 **To Misacchin-san :**

Iya saya suka Danganronpa sekarang lagi ngikutin yang baru tuh, agak kesel juga nunggu setiap minggu. /biasanya nunggu tamat dulu baru liat/

Saya juga suka Komaeda, Naegi si pahlawan juga imut.

Asano ama Karma itu rada gak beres emang. Terkadang antara tingginya harga diri ama pengecut itu hampir sama. – _Stiil thx for reading and review_

 **To Tofu Enak-san:**

Iya...Karma jahat di awal, tapi tuh Asano juga jahat. Hiks

Saya senang kalau ternyata gak OOC ya, kirain mereka di sini jadi tambah songong gitu. Ngaku cinta aja gak mau— _Thx for reading and review!_

 **To Xhakira-san:**

Ok, masih baca ya? Thank a lot~ \^^/

 **To Akano Tsuki-san :**

Hi saya senang kalau Tsuki-san Kill to kill. Ya, saya akan terus semangat untuk...membuat Asano hidup. Kita bela Yukiko ama Koro-sensei buat bujuk Karma! /ren dilupakan tuh/ _THX For reading and Review_

 **To Leny-san :**

Mungkin kepala Karma harus di gebuk atau tubrukin ke tembok biar ingat hahaha... _thx for reading and review_

 **To Chindleion-san :**

Tenang, gak usah di baca ulang. Karena memang baru dijelasin sekarang. Tapi gomen kalo beneran di baca ulang lho hehe..

Sesama nonton Danganronpa? /tos

 _Still thx for reading and review!_

 **To Kuroyuki-san :**

Masalah kopi baru di jelasin sih haha...

Kalau bisa mungkin kita akan menampar Karma untuk sadar , bujukan Koro-sensei mempan gak ya? _Thx for reading and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Koro-sensei ternyata masih di bumi"

"Makhluk itu mengaku kalau dia lahir di bumi, tentu saja dia akan tetap di bumi kan?"

"Rencana menghancurkan bumi di gagalkannya hanya karena ingin me-makcomblangkan Asano dan Karma?"

Ocehan yang terakhir hanya di respon yang lainnya hanya dengan helaan nafas. Maehara Hiroto memang yang paling tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Okuda Manami berada di samping pria bersurai orange-coklat tersebut. Mendengar ocehannya tentang situasi ini membuat wanita itu tersenyum kecil, setidaknya dia mulai tenang karena semua temannya berada di sini sekarang.

Mereka semua—alumni murid SMP Kunugigaoka kelas 3-E— berada di suatu ruangan rapat, ala perusahaan besar. Tujuan utama mereka berkumpul, bersatu setelah berbencar di tempat yang jauh, tentu saja bukan Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushu yang merupakan inti cerita ini.

Koro-sensei...Benar, gurita kuning itu yang mengumpulkan mereka semua. Siapa yang bisa menolak jika diundang mantan wali kelas mereka tersebut?—Buat jelas saja, mereka tidak kangen guru gurita itu, hanya penasaran kenapa setelah sekian tahun menghilang makhluk itu muncul kembali.

Menyatukan Asano dan Karma...Hanya untuk selingan waktu saja bukan?

Semua yang tidak terlibat dalam cirkum rencana yang dibuat Koro-sensei berpikir demikian. Tapi setelah mendengar—dari mantan ketua kelas mereka—keseluruhan cerita asal muasal masalah ini terjadi.

Mereka tidak berpikir jika gurita satu itu melakukan semua ini hanya untuk selingan waktu.

"Tapi serius...Karma-kun menjadi pembunuh?," Nakamura Rio bertanya pada Nagisa di sebelahnya "Kupikir dia melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi dan mengambil jurusan yang berhubungan dengan Hukum"

"Entah apa yang dipikirkannya," timpal Hayami Rinka "Aku sering ditanyai begitu, tapi untuk Karma-kun..."

"Dia memang pernah kembali bersekolah...Tapi seperti yang kalian dengar barusan, dia bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran...dan Bartender" Nagisa memberitahu "Aku dan Isogai-kun yang memulai semua ini, tapi itu semua rencana Koro-sensei."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya? Sekarang kita bukan muridnya, dia bisa saja menyakiti kita," nada bicara Hazama Kirara terdengar sangsi "Apa makhluk itu bersama kalian selama ini?"

"Sebenarnya," mantan ketua kelas mengeluarkan suaranya "Kami sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun. Seperti yang kau lihat...Perusahaan ini di bangun atas kerja _keras_ Koro-sensei. CEO-nya aku dan Nagisa saat ini adalah seketarisku" pria itu mebeberkan segalanya.

"Bukannya yang harusnya memiliki niat menjadi pembunuh itu kau, Nagisa?" tanya Terasaka Ryoma setengah bercanda.

"Itu _hanya_ bakat, bakat," Nagisa mengibaskan tangannya pelan sambil tersenyum malas "Meskipun aku tidak merasa tersanjung mendengar orang memujiku 'memiliki bakat sebagai pembunuh'."

"...Mengenai racun itu. Okuda apa kau yang membuatnya?" Nakamura melihat wanita yang sedari tadi diam saja "Apakah itu benar-benar mematikan?"

"...Iya...Sangat mematikan setelah 30 menit" jawab wanita berkepang satu it dengan enggan "Itu juga salahku memberikannya. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau targetnya adalah Asano-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **06** :

Akabane...Tidak mengingatku. Kenyataan itu sungguh memukul Gakushu. Sempat remaja tersebut kehilangan kewarasannya—Tidak, dia tidak bertingkah gila seperti kebanyakan orang sinting.

Di dalam kamarnya dia tertawa, tertawa seolah ada yang lucu dengan kenyataan jika Karma tidak mengingat masa-masa _romantis_ mereka. Ini kesempatannya untuk membuat semuanya kembali normal, membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

Mereka tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Diingatnya lagi apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak ada pengakuan, tidak ada kata-kata sayang, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

 _Sekarang kutanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku mencintai Akabane?_

"Hahaha...Aku tidak tahu...Aku tidak tahu lagi"

Remaja itu duduk diatas ranjangnya, memeluk kedua kakinya. Dia yakin dia masih normal, lalu kenapa dia tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu disini!

"...Tapi," Ketika mengingat waktu-waktu menyenangkan bersama remaja bersurai merah itu, bahkan mengenang ulah usil remaja tersebut. Dia merindukannya, dia ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. "Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkannya?"

 _Aku takut..._

 _Aku takut, aku tidak bisa membangun kembali hubungan itu._

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, itu berarti hubungan mereka yang lalu adalah hasil kerja **mereka**. Mereka berdua membangun hubungan itu bersama, meskipun tidak tahu asa muasal bagaimana bisa mereka merasakannya. Merasakan perasaan manis yang di sebut; cinta.

"Maaf...Maafkan aku Akabane"

"Aku...Aku terlalu takut, seorang pengecut..." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penawar yang di buat Okuda benar-benar tidak berasa dan tidak berbau, Karma yakin jika racunnya juga demikian.

Bagaimana dia tahu?

Karma meminumnya tanpa menelannya, lalu di salurkannya ke mulut Gakushu yang tertidur. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memberikan cairan yang seperti air itu ke dalam mulut pria berambut jingga yang tubuhnya hampir mendingin. Entah bagaimana bisa suhu tinggi sebelumnya datang lalu pergi begitu saja dari tubuh Gakushu, obat-obatan kimia selalu membuat Karma terkagum-kagum.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya dengan cara normal?"

Bukan, pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan untuk Karma. Malah Karma sendirilah yang bertanya pada di gurita kuning yang sangat ingin di belahnya sekarang "Seperti, memberikan botol itu kepadaku?" tunjuknya dengan tatapan mengancam pada mantan gurunya.

Ini seperti...pertemuan pertama mereka terulang kembali.

"Nurufufufu..." tawa itu lagi. Gurita kuning itu berjalan mendekati kasur Gakushu, melihat warna wajah pria uang baru saja di beri penawar. Semenit sebelum waktu yang diberikan sang racun hampir habis. Sungguh beruntung sekali Asano Gakushu itu, Karma masih memikirkan 'cinta'nya dan bujukan-bujukan yang dilontarkan Koro-sensei juga cukup mempan.

Pria bersurai merah itu mengakuinya. Mengaku, jika dia ingin menyelamatkan Gakushu, dan sekali lagi berbicara dengannya. Tidak di Neraka maupun Surga melainkan berbicara di dunia fana ini.

"Ini bukan bom waktu yang sedang kita bicarakan. Jangan-jangan pria ini sudah mati beberapa menit yang lalu, bisa saja dia tidak tahan dengan racun Manami-chan." Ujar Koro-sensei sama sekali tidak meringankan suasana "Yang kubutuhkan adalah kejujuranmu. Jujur bahwa kau masih ingin menyelamatkannya nyawanya" seringaian lebar yang ditunjukan makhluk itu membuatnya memiliki kesan sadis.

"Penawar itu kau yang memintanya, tentu saja aku memberikan obat itu padamu bukan pada pria itu"

"Dan menaruhnya dimulutku begitu? Dasar mesum" Karma berucap sinis. Semua yang terjadi membuatnya lelah. Ingin bersantai sedikit, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Merasa sedang dilihat, Karma menelengkan kepalanya ke arah pasangan suami-istri yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Yukiko tersenyum padanya seraya mengerakan tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya "Kita akan tunggu Asano-kun bangun" ucapnya. Ada kecemasan pada nada wanita itu, namun ada juga kelegaan disana. Salahkan perkataan Koro-sensei sebelumnya, mereka sama sekali belum bisa tenang sekarang.

Karma menghela nafas panjang, rasanya waktu berlalu begitu lambat sebelumnya. Kedua kakinya bergerak menuju pintu "Urusanku sudah selesai." Ucapnya dingin lalu mengeser pintu, berniat menggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Suara berat Sakakibara menghentikannya "Kau mau kemana?"

"Jika dia selamat dia tidak akan ingin melihat wajahku. Aku adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya" balas Karma sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

OXO

 **Aku menyukaimu, apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?**

Sebenarnya, selama 10 tahun ini, Asano Gakushu selalu ingin menyakan hal tersebut pada Karma. Ketika mereka berpisah, tak menatap satu sama lain, dia merasa dia adalah orang yang **paling** tersakiti.

 _Tapi nyatanya tidak_

Dia hanya ragu. Dia tidak tahu apakah Karma juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Dalam hatinya dia telah mengakui jika dia mencintai Karma, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

Selama mereka berpacaran. Dia merasa dia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Tapi hubungan yang tidak berasal itu memberinya beban berat.

Apakah Karma berpacaran dengannya itu...Hanya untuk main-main atau memang dia juga menyukai Gakushu?.

Kiranya hubungan tak jelas itu akan bertahan lama. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang mirip, juga pikiran yang terbuka untuk seseorang yang pintar. Rasa cemburu tak pernah membakar keduanya, tuduh menuduh atau menduga-duga hal negatif juga tidak pernah. Mereka saling percaya, atau hanya Karma saja yang tidak peduli.

 **Aku tidak mengetahuinya.**

Ketika Karma kehilangan setengah ingatannya. Pernah terpikir di benaknya untuk mengaku pada lelaki itu, dan membangun hubungan dengannya. Tapi...Bayangan tentang penolakan terus menghantuinya.

Bagaimana kalau Karma tidak menyukainya?

 **Bagaimana kalau dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku?**

Gakushu bimbang, yang membuatnya merasaka demikian adalah rasa takutnya. Dia tidak berani mendengar penolakan langsung dari Karma, membayangkan-pun tidak ingin.

 _Menguasai, menaklukan, memanipulasi, dan kemenangan._ Semua itu yang selalu dikatakan ayahnya. Di hadapan Karma, apakah Asano muda ini bisa mengatakan salah satunya?

Ada satu kata yang ingin diraih Gakushu sebenarnya, yaitu; _Memiliki._

"Aku ingin memilikinya, dan aku ingin menjadi miliknya"

Hubungan secara _mutual_ lah yang ingin didapatkannya. Binggung bagaimana cara mendapatkannya dan berakhir ketakutan.

Apakah dia masih pantas menyandang nama keluarga Asano. Jika ayahnya mengetahuinya, dia hanya akan mendapatkan...Ejekan.

Dia gagal menjadi seorang Asano...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua iris Violet terbuka, kembali bersinar setelah tidur yang panjang. Bukan langit-langit yang dilihatnya, melainkan wajah teman beserta istrinya yang dilihat duluan.

Tunggu...Kenapa dia masih bisa melihat kedua orang itu?

Yukiko tersenyum lega, sementara Sakakibara tertawa seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan lelucon terbaik tahun ini.

"...Dimana..Ini?"

Wajar saja dia merasa kebingungan. Sebelumnya dia berada di ambang kematian dan sudah pasti alamatnya menuju Neraka. Lalu...Bagaimana bisa dia kembali ke dunia Fana ini? bertemu dengan kedua orang yang familiar dan mereka memandangnya seolah dia hidup kembali.

Memaksakan diri, dia mendudukan dirinya. Daripada mendengarkan kedua keryawannya, dia lebih tertarik dengan makhluk aneh yang sedang menyengir kepadanya. "Koro...Sensei?" panggilnya ragu. Dia tidak pernah mengenal makhluk itu, melihatnya tanpa penyamaranpun baru sekali ini.

"Nurufufufu...Kau selamat rupanya"

"...Dan aku binggung karenanya." balas Gakushu lalu melihat kedua orang yang lebih di kenalnya. Samar-samar dia merasakan rasa stroberi di lidahnya, mungkin Cuma bayangannya saja tapi mengingatkannya pada orang yang disukainya. Pandangannya berlari kesana-kemari, mencari sosok yang bersurai merah tapi tidak menemukannya. "Dimana Akabane?"

"Entahlah, dia pergi begitu saja" jawab Sakakibara cepat "Kau bisa bertemu dengannya di lain hari. Untuk saat ini beristirahatlah."

"Ren-kun," Yukiko menyipitkan matanya, tanda tidak suka dengan masukan suaminya "Kau bisa mengejarnya, tapi jangan paksakan dirimu."

"He eh...Saran yang bagus dari perawat." Nada bicara Sakakibara terdengar menyindir tapi juga jahil. Berkatnya dia mendapatkan satu pukulan di belakang kepala dari istrinya.

Rupanya Yukiko setelah menikah agak kasar ya?

"Saran yang buruk sebagai perawat, tapi bagus sebagai wanita bukan?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu banyak melihat drama"

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakakibara berdebat dengan seorang wanita, bahkan membuat Gakushu yang beruntung ini geli melihatnya. Dia baru saja selamat dari kematian, tidak ada salahnya bukan dia tertawa?

"Hahaha...Jadi, aku mendapatkan ijin untuk pergi dari ruangan ini bukan, Kanzaki-sensei?"

Sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya, Gakushu telah turun dari ranjangnya. Wanita yang dimaksudnya hanya mengangguk, sementara kedua laki-laki di ruangan tersebut hanya memperhatikan kepergiannya.

Manik berwarna gelap milik Yukiko sama sekali tidak melepaskan sosok Gakushu, sebelum pria itu menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah itu dia melihat Koro-sensei dan suaminya secara bergiliran. Sorotan mata yang lembut tadi berubah menjadi sengit sekarang "Jadi, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Karma berada di pinggir jurang, tepat dimana dia menjatuhkan dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang "Kau selamat." ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Senyuman itu tidak bisa dilihat orang di belakangnya, dan dia memang tidak mau menunjukannya. "Apa Koro-sensei masih berada di ruangan itu?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku"

Kurang ajar, pikir Karma. Tiba-tiba saja amarah menyulut di dalam dirinya, lalu memuncak ke ubun-ubunnya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh "Kenapa aku harus peduli pada orang yang mengabaikanku?!" ujarnya cepat juga sengit. Pria bersurai jingga itu bisa melihat rona merah—karena amarah—di pipi pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Angin berhembus kencang, kedua surai berbeda warna berkibar menutupi pandangan keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara ranting dan dedaunan diantara mereka, seolah alam pun bertariak meminta keduanya untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Masih tidak ada yang berbicara.

Jurang di dekat mereka, gunung yang mereka pijak. Kenangan SMP mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekacauan yang terjadi satu jam yang lalu. Ketika SMP, Karma belajar di gunung ini, membuka pikirannya setelah terjun dari jurang di belakangnya, dan berusaha membunuh targetnya. Sementara Gakushu, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan metode pembelajaran yang di banggakan ayahnya, dia hanya ingin bersaing dengan ayahnya. Lalu...setelah berkali-kali kalah dari kelas End, dia mulai peduli dengan yang namanya orang lain.

Benar...Selama SMP mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Gunung yang dipijak mereka ini, tidak berguna di hadapan Gakushu. Tapi gunung ini menyimpan sejuta kenangan bagi Karma.

Jika ditanya kapan momen paling penting diantara keduanya. Jawabannya adalah; Kekacauan satu jam yang lalu.

"Nah..." Karma memecahkan barir kesunyian diantaranya "Kenapa kau masuk SMA Kunugigaoka?"

"..."

Tidak mendengar jawaban, Karma menjawabnya sendiri "Karena ayahmu ada disana kan?," tebaknya. Dia memandang pria di depannya tersebut seperti akan mencincangnya, tapi sama sekali tidak niat untuk melakukannya "Kalau aku. Alasanku masuk SMA itu adalah..Karena **dirimu** "

Kedua manik Gakushu melebar, dia tidak pernah tahu hal itu. kedua mata berwarna ungunya melihat Karma seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang, dadanya naik turun bertanda dia panik sekaligus...Senang.

Benarkah?, tanyanya dalam hati. Dia tidak percaya ini, apakah semenjak SMP Karma tertarik padanya?.

"Tidak ada orang selain dirimu yang bisa membuatku tertarik Asano. Kau adalah...Rivalku, aku tertarik padamu karena aku tahu kau tipe orang yang tak mudah menyerah"

Rupanya gitu toh, Gakushu mulai kecewa.

Atau lebih baik jangan dulu, Karma masih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi..." seolah kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya selanjutnya tidak mau keluar dari mulutnya. Karma menjeda dialognya cukup lama. Kepalanya menunduk sementara dua tangannya dikepalkan. "Asano-kun..Aku..."

Pria bersurai merah itu nampak gugup, kedua pundaknya bergetar. Gakushu yang melihatnya merasa khawatir dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. "Aku menyukaimu" tapi tiba-tiba saja kalimat Karma dilanjutkan, dengan cepat kilat. Rasanya seperti serangan kejut secara tiba-tiba, Gakushu membeku di tempat. "A...Apa?"

Dia tidak tuli, tapi dia ingin mendengarkannya sekali lagi. Menyakinkannya apakah ini bukan salah paham atau...Mungkin saja ini Cuma mimpi, sebelum dia berangkat ke Neraka. Gakushu masih tidak percaya kalau dia selamat dari pembunuhan rupanya.

"Sudah kubilang—" ucapan Karma terpotong, baru saja dia ingin membentak orang tuli di depannya. Dataran yang dipijaknya ternyata terlalu rapuh, dia terlalu di pinggir rupanya. Tanah yang diinjaknya runtuh, dan Karma terjatuh.

Gakushu meneriakan nama Akabane sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengejar dan menangkap tangan pria yang baru saja mengaku padanya. Iya...Baru saja mereka akan mengutarakan perasaan masing, kejadian ini terjadi.

Entah tiba-tiba saja otak jeniusnya tidak berfungsi, tanpa pikir panjang Gakushu meloncat. Karma yang terjatuh duluan berteriak padanya "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!"

Jika beruntung mereka hanya akan sekarat di bawah sana, setidaknya mereka memiliki waktu untuk saling berbicara. Sebelum pergi ke Neraka, yang pasti tidak akan berbaik hati untuk mempertemukan mereka.

Sesuatu yang bersifat lentur dan empuk mengeliling perutnya, lalu juga perut Karma. Tiba-tiba saja hukum gaya gravitasi tidak dituruti oleh mereka berdua. Setelah di lihat baik-baik, benda yang melilit mereka adalah tentakel.

Seketika itu juga wajah Gakushu dipenuhi siku-siku. " **Akabane**! Kau merencakannya bukan?!" teriaknya ketika saling berhadapan, duduk diatas jaring laba-laba yang terbuat dari Koro-sensei.

Karma menjulurkan ujung lidahnya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak "Hahaha kau benar-benar terjun! Aku hanya ingin menagih janji mantan wali kelasku, nee Koro-sensei?" pria itu melihat ke bawah, berbicara pada kepala bulat kuning yang tersenyum "Kau bilang jika aku ingin terjun bebas seperti dulu, kau akan pasti akan menangkapku"

"Nurufufufu, Sensei selalu siap menangkapmu Karma-kun." Balas gurita tersebut seraya mengusap puncak kepala Karma dengan salah satu tentakelnya.

"Dasar...Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu," ujar Gakushu malas "Percuma saja ternyata."

Karma tersenyum licik lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gakushu "Hmm...Padahal jika Koro-sensei lupa dengan janjinya, kita bisa mati bersama. Kau lebih memilih itu, Asano-kun?"

Wajah Gakushu memerah, dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah lain, menolak bertatap muka dengan Karma "Kau tidak pernah serius Akabane!" katanya halus juga lirih. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah pengakuan sebelumnya itu sungguhan?

"...Aku lebih dari serius Asano." Karma melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Mereka berada di udara, hutan di bawah sana masih jauh. Angin sejuk membuat suasana menjadi tenang, mereka berdua benar-benar mengabaikan Koro-sensei yang mengangkat mereka.

Tidak masalah, Koro-sensei dengan senang hati melihat pertunjukan langsung AsaKaru.

"Selain aku tahu jika Koro-sensei akan menyelamatkanku. Aku berjudi dengan diriku sendiri, apakah kau akan meloncat bersamaku atau tidak," beber Karma "Kau meloncat untukku." Pria itu tersenyum tulus, jujur saja dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

 _Dia peduli padaku_. Akhirnya Gakushu menunjukan perhatiannya, Karma benar-benar senang sekali. Gakushu mengacak rambut merah stroberi Karma lalu mencubit pipi yang agak memanas "Aku selalu peduli padamu, bodoh." katanya seolah dia tahu apa yang membuat Karma tersenyum sesenang itu.

"...Terima kasih" kedua bola mata emas itu tertutup, menikmati sentuhan yang selalu di dambakannya

"Akabane...Mengenai sebelumnya." kali ini Gakushu yang bersikap gugup. Pria yang hampir saja terbunuh menjauhkan tangannya, tapi di tahan oleh Karma

"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya," Kata Karma "Aku saja yang terlalu egois." akunya. Tidak habis pikir, jika akan datang waktunya untuk iblis merah mengakui kesalahannya "Sampai hampir membunuhmu. Padahal, aku sendiri yang melupakanmu. Seandainya aku mengingatnya...Tapi..Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengingatnya, tidak secuilpun."

"Tapi semua bermula karena aku terlalu pengecut," kali ini si arrogant Gakushu mencoba mengakui kesalahannya "Aku menjauhimu karena...Aku takut kau menolakku"

"...Maksudmu?" Karma menaikan salah satu alisnya. Dengan wajah polosnya dia menutupi kenyataan jika sebenarnya dia mengharapkan jawaban, yang sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

"Aku menyukaimu...Tidak, aku **mencintaimu** Akabane." Akhirnya Gakushu mengatakannya. Alhasil, wajahnya merah padam. Mereka pikir mereka sudah umur berapa? Mereka bukan di usia yang memberitahu perasaanmu pada pujaan hati dengan malu-malu.

Tapi, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu bukan?

Bertingkah seperti anak sekolah yang polos.

"Hehehe..Senang mengetahuinya," Karma menerima pelukan erat dari Gakushu. Baru saja pria tersebut akan memberinya ciuman, tapi dia menghentikannya, dengan membatasi bibir mereka dengan telapak tangannya "Sebelum itu. Koro-sensei bisa bawa kami ke atas?." tanyanya melirik ke arah kepala Koro-sensei dengan satu tentakel memegang kamera

"Fufufufu...Menyadarinya ya?"

Sementara itu, Gakushu sedang cemberut. Tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain, apakah dia memang harus membuang nama Asano sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Setelah semua yang terjadi, akhirnya Akabane Karma berada di sebuah bangunan tinggi, tempat dimana sahabatnye bekerja. Mengikuti Koro-sensei, dia sampai ke sebuah ruang rapat, dimana wajah-wajah familiar melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Karma-kun!"

Semua berseru, tapi tidak ada nada senang disana, yang ada hanyalah kekagetan. Teman-temannya itu juga masih duduk di tempat masing-masing, tidak menyambutnya dengan senyuman atau apapun.

"Berita menyebar dengan cepat huh." ujar Karma seraya memasuki ruangan. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat duduk, karena memang dia tidak berniat untuk duduk. Karma berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding

"Jadi...Munurut kalian apa yang sedang terjadi he?"

"...Mengenai Asano-kun," Okuda memberanikan dirinya "Dia—"

"Masih hidup, bahkan dia sekarang berada dalam perjalanan ke dinas," jawab Karma cepat dan memotong kalimat temannya "Racunnya ampuh sekali kok, jika kau mau tahu." tambahnya santai, tapi memiliki kesan meremehkan seperti biasa.

Mendengar itu, Nagisa dan Isogai bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Jadi...Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" kali ini Maehara yang bertanya. Pertanyaan kali ini terasa lebih ringan untuk di dengar, membuat yang lain menghilangkan perasaan gelisahnya dan hanya melihat subjek dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Tentu." kali ini Karma tidak menjawab banyak. Jelas saja, masa dia mau mengumbar kalau dirinya telah membangun kembali hubungan cinta mereka?

"Lalu...Kenapa kau menjadi pembunuh?" pertanyaan kembali serius. Kali ini orang yang tidak terlibat langsung menanyakannya "Sebelumnya kau bilang kalau kau mau menjadi Birokrat" tanya Nakamura.

Karma mengaruk pipinya, dia tidak datang menghadiri ajang wawancara, tapi kok jadi begini?. Sebelum pria yang ditanya memikirkan jawabannya, Isogai berdiri dari kursinya "Waktu itu jiwa pemberontak Karma-kun kembali lagi, " jawab mantan ketua kelas. Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, membuat Nakamura melempar pandangan jengkel pada Isogai "Maksudku, tiba-tiba saja Karma-kun merasa lebih cocok menjadi pembunuh, mungkin?" katanya berusaha membujuk Nakamura untuk berhenti menyentuh pertanyaan tersebut.

Yang berdiri di pojok hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Mungkin ada benarnya juga, pikirnya. Meskipun jawaban Isogai itu hanya untuk melindunginya yang telah berbuat salah tanpa alasan khusus. "Apalagi, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Asano-kun." Timpalnya

"Mengenai apa?," tanya Hayami "Kau akan menikah dengannya?"— Yang lain menatap wanita itu tak percaya. Entah itu lelucon atau serius, wajah Rinka Hayami susah untuk di tebak. Tapi...tidak biasanya dia mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Kedua bola mata emas milik Karma berputar dengan malas, bersamaan dengan menghela nafas panjang "Pertanyaan kalian sudah habis bukan?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan konyol—tapi mungkin terjadi—Hayami, lalu mengakhiri wawancara dengan dia sebagai narasumbernya.

"Tukar posisi," katanya lalu melihat ke arah Nagisa dan Isogai bersamaan "Kurang lebih aku tahu apa sedang terjadi. Tapi aku akan memastikan nyawa kalian berada di dalam tubuh kalian sekitar 10 tahun atau lebih lagi, jika kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." ancamnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Dengan otak pintarmu itu, mungkin kau sudah tahu semuanya," tidak disangka, Terasaka lah yang menimpali "CEO yang menyuruhmu membunuh, dan orang yang memberitahu Asano kalau dia diincar adalah Isogai. Penawar yang dibuat Okuda-san dua, yaitu yang ada di apartemenmu dan yang di bawa gurita kuning itu" ocehnya mengantikan Isogai. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa tujuan kita dikumpulkan disini."

"Dan...Semua itu adalah rencanaku Karma-kun," tambah Koro-sensei "Setelah kau membawa racun yang di buat Manami-chan, Nagisa memberitahunya untuk menurut padamu dan membuat penawar. Aku tahu kalau kau akan melakukan sesuatu dengan penawar yang kau dapat, maka karna itu aku meminta Manami-chan untuk membuatkannya lagi."

"He eh, kurang lebih seperti yang kubayangkan" Karma mengangguk pelan "Lalu, alasannya?" tanyanya lagi

"Koro-sensei kan selalu ingin me-makcomblangkan kita," kali ini juga yang menjawab juga orang lain "Ingat uji nyali yang dibuatnya saat kita berlibur di pulau kecil itu?" tanya Okajika Taiga "Heh, dia sendiri yang malah ketakutan."

"Hanya sesimpel itu?" Karme mendengus seraya melipat lengannya di depan dadanya. Dia masih kesal dengan rencana pembunuh yang gagal dan...Jati diri yang terumbar percuma. Apa dia masih bisa bergerak di dunia bawah ya, kalau begini? "Lalu untuk apa kita berkumpul begini?"

"Nurufufufufu,"Bola kuning macam smile icon itu, berubah menjadi memiliki garis hijau, yang sangat menyebalkan jika kau tahu artinya apa "Untuk apa? Tentu saja reuni setelah 10 tahun bukan?" jawab Koro-sensei seolah dia telah menjawab pertanyaan terbodoh di dunia.

Terasaka memukul meja seraya berdiri "Jangan berbicara seolah semuanya sudah jelas! Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun Gurita!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Kanzaki-san sebentar lagi akan datang," Kayano Kaede menepuk tangannya pelan sambil tersenyum girang "Sudah kuduga kita akan melakukan reuni."

"Ha?," Nakamura berkeringat mendengarnya "Kita datang dan disuguhi masalah Karma dan Asano. Hampir saja kepala sekolah muda itu mati! Mana ada yang menduga panggilan ini untuk reuni?"

"Maa...Kita kelas pembunuh, jadi mungkin mantan guru gurita kita membuat kejutan yang cocok untuk kita," timpal Nagisa "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Koro-sensei akan mengundang kalian semua."

Isogai tertawa garing "Karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" tawarnya

"Iya sudahlah. Begitu saja..."

Mungkin reuni yang di selengarakan tiba-tiba tersebut tidak banyak persiapan, tapi mereka senang menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk membuat mereka sendiri senang. Mantan murid kelas End berpesta pora sampai tengah malam, seolah mereka tidak akan hidup besok harinya.

Reuni yang meriah, meskipun dilakukan karena paksaan 'toh kita sudah berkumpul, mau apalagi?'

Kemampuan Bartender Karma sangat berguna pada acara tersebut. Koro-sensei telah merancanakannya, dia membangun satu ruangan luas kedap suara untuk para mantan muridnya berpesta. Bahkan meja Bartender disiapkan segala, dan mereka semua memaksa Karma untuk melayani mereka layaknya tamu.

Dia memang ijin libur untuk hari ini, tapi sama saja dia bekerja kalau seperti ini.

"Minum saja whiski itu, memangnya kau cewek?!" Karma mengerutkan dahinya.

Maehara mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ayolah, aku ingin melihatmu bekerja. Bagaimana sosok Karma-kun sebagai bartender huh?"

Mereka semua memakai pakaian bebas, sementara Karma memakai tuxedonya. Ini pelecehan namanya, bukannya ini reuni? Seharusnya dia juga ikut bersenang-senang!

"Grr...Baiklah, kalau kau sangat memaksa," dengan sangat berat hati Karma meracik sesuatu. Banyak temannya melihat dari dekat, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang melihatnya dari jauh.

Seolah semua perhatian terfokus pada mantan Ace kelas mereka, bising-bising yang sebelumnya agak mereda. Tanpa banyak berbicara Karma memberikan Black Russian pada Maehara. "Cocktail kesukaanku...Yah..Untuk saat ini." katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu apakah Asano suka Black Russian yang kubuat tempo hari, tanyanya dalam hati.

...

"Baiklah, _mantan_ teman-temanku aku pulang duluan." ujar Karma yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian normalnya. Kata mantan di pertekanan, membuat seisi ruangan protes 'Sekalian saja bukan teman!' begitu sekiranya, meskipun dengan penyampaian yang berbeda.

Mengabaikan semua teriakan, Karma meninggalkan altar pesta. Dengan langkah malas karena lelah, dia keluar dari bangunan yang sudah tak dihuni oleh para pekerjanya.

Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan sosok pria berambut jingga yang berdiri di depan pintu. Karma tersenyum "Yo" sapanya singkat. Sapaan yang biasa dipakai Karma di masa lalu, membuat kedua bernostalgia. Mereka sering menunggu sama lain, meskipun saat itu mereka adalah rival.

Sebelum semua hal buruk terjadi, sebenarnya mereka teman baik.

"Apa rasa rindumu sudah terobati? Kau sangat menyayangi mereka bukan?"

"Rasa sayangku padamu jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa sayangku terhadap mereka," aku Karma dengan seringaian jahil "Jadi kau menjembutku _sayang_?"

"Dimana mobilmu?" lanjut Karma setelah tidak melihat salah satu kendaraan mewah Gakushu "Kau menjemput pacarmu tanpa kendaraan?"

"Heh, ada masalah?" Gakushu menggaet tangan Karma lalu menariknya untuk mengikutinya "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mengendarai mobil semenjak kita berpisah. Aku kesekolah naik bus"

"Kenapa?" Karma mengikuti Gakushu begitu saja. Gakushu mengengam tangannya kuat tapi juga lembut. Berjalan berduaan seperti itu membuat Karma agak sedikit gugup, tapi di lain sisi, kelihatannya Gakushu biasa saja.

"Aku selalu ingin berjalan seperti ini," jawab Gakushu menoleh pada Karma. Dia tersenyum lembut, senyuman tertulus yang pernah dilihat Karma.

Senyuman itu bak malaikat, ternyata anak lipan itu juga bisa tersenyum demikian. "Berjalan dan mengobrol dengan orang yang kusukai, bukannya itu menyenangkan?" kali ini serentet gigi yang rapi ditunjukan pria yang biasanya suram, kali ini Gakushu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Rona merah timbul di wajah porselen Karma. Entah kenapa Karma jadi ingin memukul kekasihnya tersebut. "Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau menjadi begitu jujur?"

"Maa..Aku tidak mau hampir terbunuh seperti tadi"

"Aku masih seorang pembunuh lho~" kata Karma dengan nada bernyanyi "Kita sudah membicarakannya tadi siang"

"Tapi...Setidaknya pindahlah ke apartemen yang lebih bagus" Gakushu meminta hal yang sama untuk hari ini "Lebih baik kita membeli apartemen, dan tinggal bersama"

"Tidak. Meski reot begitu, sudah kubeli tahu"

"Kau bisa menjualnya kembali"

"Ayolah Asano-kun, aku tahu kalau kau suka memonopolis berbagai hal tapi jangan aku"

Langkah Gakushu behenti, mau tidak mau Karma juga. Mata violet Gakushu menatap mata emas Karma dengan intim, dan mengeluarkan kilatan yang memabukan. Tanpa disadari oleh si pembunuh, sang mantan target telah menarik kerahnya dan menciumnya.

Ciuman pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Karma terbuai oleh lidah Gakushu yang melilit dengan lidahnya, rasanya manis sekali dan panas dalam waktu bersamaan. Mantan targetnya menghisap lidahnya lalu mengigit bibirnya dengan gemas. Rasanya semua energinya terambil. Karma hampir saja terjatuh, jika saja Gakushu tidak memeganginya.

"Aku lebih suka rasa stroberi daripada whiski, Bartender-kun" goda Gakushu dengan seringaian licik. Dia begitu senang dengan reaksi manis yang ditunjukan mantan pembunuhnya, wajah pria tersebut memerah padam senada dengan rambutnya.

"Dasar mesum, kau pikir kita dimana?" Karma menoleh kanan-kiri melihat sekelilingnya.

"Hmm...Kita berganti peran huh?"

"Ha?"

"Otak lemahmu tidak akan bisa mengingatnya"

"APA!?"

Gakushu tertawa lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Karma. Tidak apa-apa, toh dia tahu kalau pacarnya itu akan mengejarnya.

Karma berlarian di belakangnya sambil berteriak "APA MAKSUDMU!?" berusaha mengejar pacar yang telah...mengoloknya (sedikit) "Apa kau tidak ingat aku rangking 1 dan kau rangking 2? OI LIPAN BUSUK!"

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Kill to Kill telah tamat, dengan tak jelasnya. Chapter kali ini cukup lama membuatnya, karena saya bergerak lebih lambat daripada biasanya.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca sampai sini, semoga kalian menikmati karya pertama saya di Fandom ini. Agak jelek sih, tapi saya yakin shiper AsaKaru/KaruAsa masih bisa membacanya Hahaha... /abaikan kalimat terakhir ini/

 **The Reply Time :**

 **Tofu Enak-san :**

Terima kasih telah membaca Kill to Kill sampai Chapter 5, semoga masih membaca chapter ini. Mereka berdua...Bahagia, mungkin?—Thx For review

 **Leny-san :**

Terima kasih telah membaca Chapter 5, semoga masih baca yang ini yah. Mereka bersatu? Mmm setidaknya mereka berdua pacaran, masalah bersatu kelihatannya Gakushu-kun harus membujuk Karma lebih keras lagi—Thx For review

 **Xhakira-san:**

Senang mendapatkan pembaca setia, seperti Xhakira-san. Semoga masih membaca sampai Chapter terakhir ini— Thx For review

 **FOR OTHERS:**

 **THANKYOU FOR READING : )**

 **BUT, STILL MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW ?**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[


End file.
